Enchantingly Beautiful
by JamieRae189
Summary: After Edward left a new family moves in, something is different about them as well and Bella knows it. Bella becomes part of the family once she becomes romantically involved with one of the sons. How will Edward deal when he comes back and Bella isnt his
1. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Isabella POV

It had been exactly two months, three days and four hours since they left me. Since he told me I wasn't good enough for him and that he didn't love me. I am a complete wreck, I don't talk to anyone from school I just sit around and act like the broken hearted girl I am. Charlie doesn't know what to do with me and is contemplating sending me to live with Renee.

"Bella you have school get up!" Charlie said from my door way. Ugh I hated school, sure I was a good student I had straight A's but it was only because I had all the time in the world to do homework. I got out of my once comforting bed and stumbled into the bathroom to shower. I stood under the relaxing water and thought about Edward and his family. I still couldn't believe that my once best friend and the family who said they loved me could leave, but they did. I shook my head to get the memories out and wrapped a towel around my now wet body. I didn't really care about my appearance anymore, but for some reason I felt like dressing semi-normal. I put on a once tight pair of light skinny jeans and a red long sleeve top. Everything was so loose; I guess I lost some weight over the past few months. I suppose that's what happens when you don't eat like a normal person should Bella. I laughed to myself at my sick joke and went to my vanity to put on some light makeup. The clock read seven thirty, shit I was late. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar before grabbing my keys and getting in my truck. The drive to school was quick and before I knew what was happening I was in my first period class.

"Bella did you hear about the new kids coming tomorrow?" Jessica surprisingly asked me.

"Uh no Jess, do you know who they are?" I tried sounding normal. She smiled and shook her head. I decided I was going to try and be normal again. I had spent way too much time moping around like someone died.

"Are you feeling better yet?" Jess asked looking at my somewhat put together outfit and makeup.

"Yeah kind of, I think I will be better now" I answered with a genuine smile.

"Oh good Bella we've missed you, actually I wanted to ask you something" She whispered.

"Alright, what?" I asked confused.

"Well Angela and I were going to Seattle today to shop, and your clothes look too big now. So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with us." She said purely excited. I did need new clothes; I guess it wouldn't be too horrible.

"Sure when are you leaving?" I smiled.

"Oh well we were going to leave at lunch, do you think your dad will be alright with that?" She asked a little more skeptically now. I thought about it and was positive my dad wouldn't mind, he has wanted me to act like a normal teenager for two months.

"Yeah I will call him after class, I doubt he will mind." I whispered before turning back to the front of class. I was glad they had accepted me so easily; I had been zombie like for the last two months. Lunch came around sooner than I thought it would. Charlie seemed more excited than I was that I was going shopping and said that he would see me when we got back.

"Bella, I am so excited that you are coming" Angela said while hugging me. We were on our way out to the parking lot, I guess Jess was driving. We all got in and drove over to the bank to get money out. I had been working at Newton's so I had plenty, which was good considering I needed a new wardrobe.

"So Bella what kind of stuff do you need?" Jess asked once we were almost to Seattle.

"Um well I was hoping you guys would be able to help me with that. None of my clothes fit now so I need a new wardrobe pretty much. I want to change my style though, just to start over I guess." I sighed.

"This is going to be so much fun Bella. Of course we can help!" Angela squealed. I laughed and we were silent for the next ten minutes until we pulled into the mall parking lot. We all got out and they grabbed my arm to pull me along. I was starting to regret coming with them. They pulled me into Victoria's secret first guessing that since my clothes didn't fit I would need new underwear and bras. They were right of course but I was worried about what they were going to pick out for me.

"Come on Bella you said you wanted a new style!" Jess whined when I freaked out at the lacey things they had grabbed.

"Alright I guess" I grimaced. I wasn't particularly happy about not having even a single pair of comfortable panties. They dragged me over to the bras and lingerie next and started looking for the right size. Eventually they picked out three bras and two night gowns. I decided not to fight them about the skimpy push up things they were holding.

"Okay next store!" Angela sang after I had paid. We walked into a very bright store. I wasn't sure what to look for; all I ever bought were plane tee shirts and jeans. Angela and Jess split up leaving me in front of a rack of dresses. I mindlessly looked through them and finally picked out one I liked. It was a black and white summer dress that had big black floral patterns on the bottom.

"Bella over here" Angela yelled and I walked over to see her holding her weight in denim and bright over the top shirts. Jessica soon joined us with her pile by the dressing rooms. I tried on the dress I picked first since I knew it would be one of the only things I approved of.

"Bella that looks amazing on you" They said in unison. I laughed and spun around before striking a model pose. They laughed at me and handed me another outfit to try on. We spent about an hour in that store and I ended up with five complete outfits, minus the shoes. They each got one outfit and decided on another store before I was even out of the first one. We continued the process of the first store in the next five or so until they decided it was time for shoes and accessories. I groaned and they rolled their eyes.

"Isn't this place amazing" Jessica asked once we had made it to the shoe store.

"Yeah I guess" I yawned. The shoe store looked like every girls dream; to me it looked like hell and a lot of painful days ahead. They made me try on countless pairs of heels and boots without letting me look at the sneakers.

"Please let me buy one pair of comfortable shoes, I can't run in heels" I protested. I had started jogging every day about a week after they left to help keep my mind of things. Eventually they gave in and let my buy one pair of running shoes amongst the six pairs of heels and astonishingly high heeled boots.

"All we have to do now is get makeup Bella and then I promise we can leave" Jessica laughed. I nodded and followed her into a store that smelled like ten different perfumes. I coughed and tried to turn around but they dragged me back. They through a lot of random things I had no idea how to use at me and made me smell a few different sprays before finally allowing me to pay for the over abundance of beauty products. The day finally ended and I got home with about thirty new outfits. I had never owned this amount of clothes before in my life.

"Hey dad I'm home" I called into the silent house.

"Hey Bells, oh wow do you need some help with all that?" Charlie asked taking in the bags that surrounded me in the living room.

"That would be great dad" I sighed and we began taking trips up the stairs with all of my new stuff.

"I knew you were going shopping; I didn't realize you were capable of buying this much." Charlie laughed. He knew me so well, I hated shopping and today was a perfect example of why.

"I made the mistake in tell them I wanted a new style so that I could start over" I groaned. He chuckled and shook his head before leaving me alone with my new wardrobe. It took me and hour and a half to put it all away in my closet and then another half an hour to put all my make up on my vanity. I threw my old stuff in a bag and told Charlie to take it to a thrift store or goodwill. I made grilled cheese for dinner and went upstairs to sleep. I had a weird feeling about the new kids that are coming; their story was so much like the Cullen's it was scary.

**So that is my first chapter. I know it is boring, but I needed to get out there why Bella was so different now and it wouldn't make since if I didn't add all of that in there. Next chapter is when Bella meets the new kids, and that is where the story actually starts. Review please?**

**Jamie Rae.**


	2. The Reeves

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Isabella POV

I woke up in the morning with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I brushed it off and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I washed my hair and body fast and then moved on to brushing my teeth, I knew it was going to take me awhile to get dressed today. I jumped out of the shower and ran into my room, like she knew I was going to have trouble Angela called.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" I asked confused as to why she would be calling so early.

"Well I was wondering if you would like me to come over this morning to help you pick out an outfit and show you how to use your makeup." She said innocently. I hadn't realized that Angela had gone over to the dark side while I was catatonic.

"Sure that would be great Ang." I sighed.

"Great I will be there in two minutes" She sang before hanging up. I walked down stairs in my robe not bothering to put anything on knowing Angela will make me change anyway. She was starting to remind me of Alice and it stung a little but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. The doorbell rang and I got up to get it, Angela stood there with a pleased smile on her face. I looked back and saw Charlie with a surprised look on his and laughed.

"Come on Bella we only have an hour!" Angela squeaked. I followed her up to my now well stocked room and sat down on my bed. Five minutes later Angela appeared from the inside of my closet holding what I was guessing was a well put together outfit. She handed me a pair of light faded, artistically ripped skinny jeans and a yellow scoop neck off the shoulder shirt. She left the room so I could change and I robotically put on the outfit. I stood in front of my full-body mirror and smiled. I looked alive for the first time in two months and the outfit was really cute.

"You can come back now Angela" I laughed. She ran into my room and sat me down on the chair in front of the vanity. She spent the next twenty minutes curling my usually pin straight hair, and then started on my makeup. Finally fifteen minutes later she announced me done. I turned to look in the mirror and couldn't believe I was looking at myself. She had done a dramatic smoky eye and put light pink lip gloss on me. I laughed when I saw that she had put a peach colored blush on my face, she knew I didn't need artificial blush.

"Thank you Ang it looks great" I told her gratefully. I don't think I could have done this myself.

"Don't forget the boots Bella" She laughed. I grimaced when I looked at them, they were brown and _high. _I put them on and attempted to stand up, I surprised myself by being able to walk in them flawlessly. Charlie must have been right we he said I only tripped over flat surfaces.

"Do you want to ride with me Bella?" Angela asked when she was standing by the door. She looked like she really wanted me to so I reluctantly agreed and followed her out of the door. We pulled up to the school and got out; I noticed that everyone was staring at us.

"Looks like Mike is going to be following you around again" Angela smirked.

"I hope not, I might just have to go catatonic again" I joked. I looked at Angela and she was cracking up. We heard tires pulling into the parking lot and out of habit turned to see who it was. Everyone in the parking lot stopped to stare at the two expensive cars that were now parking. The first car was a shiny black Aston Martin one-77, the second car was a silver Jaguar XKR.

"Where are they from?" Angela whispered. I had no idea how to answer I was still in shock over the cars. We along with the whole school continued to watch as the five people got out of the cars.

"Angela they remind me of the Cullen's what do you think?" I whispered hoping the new kids wouldn't hear.

"I know what you mean, but even more beautiful." She answered apparently as dumbstruck as me.

"Do you think they are going to keep to themselves" I asked. I was in a way hoping that maybe they were vampires or something. I knew they weren't just human, they were too beautiful and something about them was off.

"Look at them why would they keep company with us, well maybe you" She laughed.

"What are you talking about Angela?" I growled.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way calm down Bella, it's just the Cullen's were here for two years and talked to no one. You show up and one falls in love with you, who says it won't be the same?" She laughed. I was hoping she was wrong, but if they were some mythical beings then yes they probably would come to me. We walked into the school still thinking about the new kids, I didn't get a very good look at them considering the fact they rushed to the office knowing everyone was staring.

"I'll see you at lunch Angela." I called before walking into my classroom and seeing one of _them._ I walked over to where I usually sit knowing that once the teacher came in he would tell her to sit by me because I was the only one who had an open seat. I desperately wished I had been more social the last few months so that someone was sitting next to me. I sighed and started taking my books out of my bag.

"Ah you must be the new girl Miss. Reeves, please sit by Miss. Swan" Mr. Mullins said. The girl walked over to where I was sitting and sat down. She turned to me and smiled the most breath taking smile I have ever seen. She was definitely beautiful, she had dark brown hair and striking blue eyes, and her skin was pale but had a faint glow to it.

"Hi my names Neha" She said holding her hand out formally.

"I'm Bella it's nice to meet you" I answered before shaking her hand. She turned to look at the front as did I, eventually class ended and we got up to walk to the next one.

"I hope to see you soon" Neha said before skipping off to her next class. I stood there for a minute thinking about what Angela said about how they would probably talk to me. I sighed and walked to my class only to be greeted by another one of the new kids. He was gorgeous as well; he had shaggy light brown hair and silver eyes. I sat down at my seat and ruled out the possibility of them being vampires; their eyes weren't the right color. Maybe I was just being crazy, every beautiful person I see doesn't have to be mythical. _Stupid Cullen's _I thought to myself. It was their fault I thought that way; if I would have never met them I wouldn't be thinking the new kids were too pretty to be human. Ugh I have officially lost it. I didn't pay attention during the rest of my classes; the bell rang telling me it was lunch. I walked out of the class room and saw Angela and Jess waiting for me.

"Bella you look hot!" Jess screamed making everyone turn and take in my appearance.

"Thanks Jess" I smiled as we walked to the cafeteria.

"So Bella have any of the new kids talked to you" Angela said with a smile.

"Actually yeah a girl named Neha did" I replied calmly.

"Huh that's weird she sat next to me last hour and didn't even introduce herself." Jess whined.

"Yeah I saw her second hour and she didn't speak to me either, I told you this would happen Bella" Angela laughed.

"Oh stop, it doesn't mean anything. Honestly guys maybe she was upset about something when you saw her, this has nothing to do with me." I groaned. They let it drop and we walked to our table to set our stuff down before getting in the lunch line. Before we made it a foot away from our table I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella" I turned to see Neha walking towards us.

"Oh hey Neha, what's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to come talk to you for a minute" She answered shyly.

"Okay well this is Jessica and Angela, guys this is Neha Reeves" I said trying to introduce them. Neha looked at them and gave a slight smile, nothing like how she treated me when she first met me.

"Uh it's nice to meet you" Neha tried.

"Yeah you too, do you want to sit with us at lunch or something?" Jessica asked. Neha looked at the table her family was sitting at and then back to us.

"Maybe some other time, I don't want to leave my family alone." She answered.

"That's fine don't worry about it" I said smiling. She seemed like she felt awkward so I was trying to help.

"When you're done getting your lunch will you come meet my family Bella?" Neha asked sweetly. I nodded and she turned and walked back to her table with a successful grin on her face.

"That was weird" Jess stated before laughing.

"Seriously Bella she wanted nothing to do with us. All she wanted was to talk to you, we even tried including her." Angela added.

"Yeah your right it was a little strange, but whatever I guess" I said. I did find it weird how she only wanted to talk to me but I brushed it off and got my lunch. We walked over to the table and I set my food down.

"I will be right back guys" I said and gave a comforting smile. I turned and walked over to where Neha and her family were sitting.

"Bella I was worried you would forget." She laughed. I just smiled and waited for her to introduce me. "Oh right guys this is Bella, we are going to be great friends I can already tell!"

"It's nice to meet you Bella my name is Kandice" A girl with golden blonde hair said with a warming smile.

"My name is Cade" The boy who was in my class announced with a playful smirk on his lips.

"I'm Blake" The black haired boy said. I could tell that he was with Neha, so they must be adopted just like the stupid Cullen's.

"Hey I'm Layton it's really good to meet you Bella" A gorgeous boy said. He had dirty blonde hair and teal colored eyes. The moment he spoke I was drawn in; I really hope he is single. I laughed at my strange thoughts, I haven't thought about a guy since Edward and I wasn't planning to now.

"It's nice to meet you all, but I do have to go eat…" I hinted.

"Well do you want to come over later or something?" Kandice asked. I was surprised that they had accepted me just like that. I never understood why the Cullen's wanted me and I really don't understand why they wanted me. They were all ten times more beautiful than the Cullen's could ever wish to be. I internally laughed at how Rosalie would act if she saw them.

"Um sure, I would just have to go and get my truck I rode here with a friend." I told them.

"No we can drive you" Blake said. And for some reason I knew better than to fight with him on that. I nodded and walked back over to my table. I didn't know what to expect of tonight and to be honest I was worried.

"What was that about Bella?" Jess asked.

"Well I guess I am going to their house after school" I said still in my trance.

"Wow that is soo strange" Angela said adding dramatic affects.

"I know" I answered. The bell rang and I walked to my second to last class. I barely heard a single thing the teacher said and it scared me when the bell rang. Gym was terrible I was in a daze and we were playing basketball. I got hit by the ball four time and tripped more than that. I was filled with nerves when I heard the bell that signaled the end of the day. I got dressed and walked out into the parking lot, Neha had caught up to me before I made it too far and steered me towards the Jaguar. I knew that it was going to be a strange night; I prepared myself for the worst.

**This chapter was surprisingly fun to write. I hope it was long enough this time, please review!**

**Jamie Rae**


	3. Anonymous Number

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Isabella POV

We pulled up in front of a huge brown house and my jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful building I had ever seen; I would never have imagined something this grand in Forks. The outside was a rich brown with accents of deep burgundy. It was in the middle of a forest and had trees of every kind lining it.

"Bella are you going to come in?" Kandice asked. I nodded and got out of the car, I wonder how long I had been sitting there. She led me in through the giant wooden door that took us into a beautiful living room. The walls were the color of the ocean and the furniture was soft white leather. The floors throughout the house were a light hardwood with brown and blue rugs decorating them.

"Your house is beautiful Kandice" I mumbled still in awe.

"Why thank you Bella!" She giggled before leading me up the stairs and into what I was guessing was her and someone else's room. The walls were a khaki color and there was a huge bed in the center. The comforter was black and white as well as the sheets; the pillows were various shades of blues. I smiled when I saw the bay window on the far side of the room along with the huge bookcase.

"You have great taste" I stated. I sounded stupid when I said it but she didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks, this is Cade and my room. It is a mix between our styles, if I had the choice it would be all black and white minus the blue." She frowned when she said blue. I had never noticed before but she was wearing a white shirt and a black sweater with black skinny jeans.

"You share a room, aren't you related?" I asked knowing the answer but wanting it confirmed.

"Oh Neha didn't tell you? Were all adopted." She sighed at what I was guessing was Neha's stupidity. I just nodded and looked at the paintings. On the side that I was guessing to be Kandice's there were black and white portraits of various things concerning flame. On Cade's side there were more colorful paintings of what seemed to be things blowing in the wind. _How weird it that? _I thought to myself.

"Where is everyone?" I asked noticing we were the only ones in the house at the moment.

"Oh I think they are in the back yard." She answered before gesturing for me to follow her out of the room. We walked back down the stairs and through a glass door. I couldn't help but remember the Cullen's when I noticed the back half of the house was mostly glass. I frowned to myself but recovered before anyone noticed my drastic change in moods. We walked out into an extravagant garden and then out into an outside gym looking area. I noticed all of the kids messing around in a giant tennis court area.

"Bella come here" Neha shouted. I walked over to where she was sitting on a porch swing and sat down.

"This place is really nice" I commented.

"Do you like it?" She asked. Didn't I just say that? I just nodded at her obvious question. She grabbed my hand and lead me back inside, I noticed the others were following.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Well we all want to show you our rooms." She replied practically bouncing with excitement. She led me into a strangely decorated room. The walls were a dark grey but decorated in earthy tones. "This is Blake and my room." She laughed.

"You two must have very different styles" I stated. I looked at the side I guessed to be Neha's and saw nature photos all over the walls. I turned and saw that Blake had a very dark personality; I couldn't even name half of the things on his walls. I smiled when I noticed Neha staring at me waiting for my opinion.

"So?" She said.

"I love it" I answered shortly. I didn't want to say too much, not wanting to hurt either one of their feelings.

"May I show you my room?" A deep but smooth voice asked. I turned and saw Layton leaning against the door frame. I nodded and followed him to an old fashioned looking door. He opened it and revealed a very calming space. The walls were a blue green color that complemented the sand colored comforter on his over sized bed. The pictures on the wall were of oceans and lakes, it was the most beautiful room I had seen yet.

"Who do you share your room with?" I asked hoping the answer was no one. I didn't understand how I felt around Layton but he made me feel safe.

"No body, I don't have a…girlfriend" He answered. It sounded like he wanted to say something other than girlfriend but changed his mind at the last minute. I just smiled and turned away from his entrancing eyes. The whole family had strange colored eyes not one the same, Layton had teal, Neha blue, Kandice had orangeish colored eyes, Blake's were a grey and Cades were a translucent green. Kandice's eyes were the strangest in my opinion honestly who had orange eyes? I shook my head and remembered where I was I looked at Layton and realized he was staring at me with worried eyes.

"Sorry, just thinking." I replied calmly. He nodded once but didn't look away.

"Do you want to go back down stairs or something?" I asked not wanting to be under his strange stare any longer. He turned and walked out of the room without speaking. We all spent the rest of the time watching movies and talking until I had to go home. Neha gave me a ride and started looking at me like Layton had earlier.

"So what do you think of Layton" She asked curiously.

"Uh I don't think he likes me honestly. He was looking at me really strange." I whispered.

"What an idiot" She slightly yelled furiously.

"No its fine, if he doesn't like me I'll just ignore him" I answered hesitantly. I really didn't want to ignore him, even while he was staring at me I felt safe and I didn't want to lose that feeling.

"No that would be stupid; you haven't done anything to him to make him act that way. I'll talk to him about it." She huffed. I was starting to wonder why she would even care if her brother looked at me weird, does he like me? _Stop it Bella don't even think that way. _I thought to myself. I knew I shouldn't be thinking that way but I was starting to hope he did. Neha dropped me off obviously still mad and I walked inside.

"How was your night Bells?" Charlie asked from the recliner in the living room.

"It was good, they are really nice." I answered.

"Did you meet their parents?" He asked. Huh I never even thought about parents.

"No they weren't there, I am sure I will meet them soon don't worry dad" I laughed. I walked into the kitchen and made dinner for Charlie. I couldn't eat I was too nervous about what Layton thought. I took a quick shower and changed into something comfortable to sleep in. I was almost asleep when my phone rang. I growled and looked at the caller i.d. it read Neha.

"Hello" I grumbled.

"Bella I know it's a little late, but my parents didn't get a chance to meet you tonight so they were wondering if you would want to stay here tomorrow night since it will be the weekend." She laughed.

"Uh yeah sure, actually my dad was wondering why I hadn't met your parents yet so I'm sure that will be fine. I'll see you at school." I answered. I thought it was strange how she called about her parents after we had just talked about it downstairs.

"Okay goodnight Bella" Neha whispered before hanging up. I set my phone down and got comfortable and once again it went off only this time it was a text. I grabbed it and opened it to see a strange number I didn't know. _'Bella are you okay?' _it said. I decided to answer the anonymous texter just so they would leave me alone. _'Perfect'_ I answered and turned it off. I finally fell asleep and had weird dreams about Layton and Edward. I woke up to my alarm and jumped out of bed, I was trying to figure out my dreams but couldn't. I turned my phone on and it beeped telling me I had four new texts. They were all from that strange number. _'Bella do you promise you are alright' 'Why are you not answering me' 'Please Bella please' 'I am so sorry Bella, soon' _they read, how strange. I wondered who it was but wasn't awake enough to care that much. I texted them back _'yeah I'm fine I promise, I didn't answer because I was tired and I shouldn't be any way I have no idea who you are' _and then walked into my closet. I noticed it was nice out today so decided on wearing the sun dress I had picked out and a pair of white heels. I put my hair up in a loose pony tail and attempted to use my makeup. In the end I looked pretty cute. I walked down the stairs and got a banana before walking out to my truck to drive to school. I was somewhat confused about the texts I had gotten but shrugged it off in time to pull up next to Neha's Jaguar.

"Good morning Bella" Neha sang. "You look beautiful as always" She complimented.

"As do you Neha" I replied. She was wearing a brown flowing skirt and a white tank top. She laughed and grabbed my hand so that we could walk to class.

"So I talked to Layton last night" She started.

"And what did he say?" I wondered.

"He said he was just concerned, that you looked like something was wrong when you were in his room" She sighed.

"I was just thinking and then looked up to see him looking at me like I had broken his favorite toy." I laughed.

"Well I don't know then, Layton is very caring and kind he was probably just worried about you. I wouldn't worry about it too much." She winked at me. I looked to my left and saw Jess and Angela staring at us like we had three heads. I smiled kindly and they just stared. "Why are your friends staring at us like that?" Neha interrupted my thought.

"I was just thinking the same thing, smile at them and see if they change I did but nothing happened." I laughed. Neha smiled and Jess and Angela snapped out of it and glared at her.

"That was rude" Neha whispered. I nodded while trying to hold back a laugh. We walked into class and sat down. I had no idea what had gotten into Jess and Angela, was I not allowed to make new friends? Just before I started to stress about it too much my phone buzzed. I took it out and saw it was from that number.

"Neha do you know this number?" I asked hoping it was maybe one of her siblings. She looked at it and then shook her head. I opened the text and it said _'that's understandable.' _

"You don't know who it is?" Neha asked.

"No they started texting me last night, asking me if I was okay and then making me promise I was" I answered. I looked at her and she looked worried.

"Don't answer them until they tell you who they are." She whispered. I nodded it was very strange.

**So I know this was a strange place to stop but honestly if I would have kept going I would have never stopped. I have big plans for this story, so please tell me if you like it!**

**Jamie Rae**


	4. Sweat and Tobacco

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**So I just wanted to say that I have the most amazing people reviewing my story! You guys seriously make my day, so I am writing this chapter tonight just for you!**

Isabella POV

The beginning half of the day flew by, I was walking with Neha to lunch when I saw Jess and Angela waving me over.

"Hey guys I thought you were mad at me" I said innocently pretending to be hurt.

"Well we were just upset that they move here and steal you just like the Cullen's did" Jess replied looking ashamed.

"But then we realized how ridiculous it was, it isn't like we own you. So we wanted to say sorry." Angela finished.

"Awe guys you two were my first friends here and I will never forget you. Yes I am friends with the Reeves but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with you as well." I smiled at them.

"I know Bella, go eat with them" Jess answered practically pushing me over towards their table. I smiled again and walked over to where Neha was waiting.

"Do they forgive you" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Well I would hope so, considering I didn't do anything" I laughed. We walked over to where her family was sitting and ate our lunch.

"So Bella what do you want to do tonight?" Kandice asked me obviously planning something.

"What do you have in mind Kandice?" I asked wearily. The whole family starting cracking up and the whole school turned to look at us, making them laugh even harder.

"You know me so well already Bella I'm impressed." Kandice replied trying to control her laughter.

"I saw the look in your eyes; I know you are planning something. Please just tell me what it is so I can prepare myself" I answered with a grin.

"There is no point in trying to get it out of her Bella she isn't going to tell you" Blake stated. I looked at him and rolled my eyes causing him to laugh again.

"Silly Blake" Neha laughed. Lunch went by fast and we were soon off to our last three classes. I was terribly bored by sixth hour, and couldn't wait for school to be over. I was walking out of class when I got hit in the face by something square and hard. I fell to the ground clutching my face, what the hell was that?

"Bella oh man, Bella are you okay?" I kept hearing but was somewhat out of it. I couldn't find it in me to answer whoever it was talking to me. "Neha, Kandice come on help me. Bella wake up sweetheart please Bella answer me." The voice soon shouted. He was panicking for no reason I was fine just shocked.

"Bella, what happened Cade?" A voice I thought to be Neha asked the man kneeling by me.

"That idiot hit her with a book" He replied purely infuriated.

"No I am okay really just shocked." I said while sitting up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I soon heard coming from no other than Layton. I looked around as people stepped out of his way with frightened looks on their faces.

"Layton seriously I am fine." I tried sounding confident but was failing. My head hurt so badly and all I wanted to do was stand up but the Reeves wouldn't allow that.

"Come on Bella, were going to take you to the office and get us all checked out of school." Layton said while bending down and lifting me.

"Put me down, I can walk" I protested. He ignored me and continued to walk down the hallway his family following. I looked at Neha and Kandice who both winked at me and started laughing. Layton stopped and looked at them with a fierce look on his face making them abruptly stop. Me on the other hand couldn't hold in my laughter and got questioning looks from everyone.

"What is funny Bella" Layton growled.

"The look you gave them of course Layton" I mocked his tone. He looked at me and smiled for the first time today.

"Oh my, what happened here?" The lady in the office said once she noticed me being carried around.

"She got hit with a book in the face and we are going to check her out of school" Blake explained. Everyone signed out except for me; Layton refused to put me down so he had Neha do it for me. I groaned but let him continue his heroic fantasy.

"Are you sure you are alright Bella?" Kandice asked as we were getting out of the car at her house.

"Yeah I was just shocked when it happened I'm fine now, will you all please stop worrying about me?" I answered a little frustrated. Couldn't they just let it be?

"Alright sorry, well do you want to go to Seattle with us?" Kandice asked with excitement in her voice.

"To do what exactly?" I wondered. We were a little young to do much there.

"Well bowling first and then there's this bad ass club for teens that opens at eight we thought you might like to go to." Neha answered.

"I would have to run back to my house to get something to wear..." I announced. I looked at them and they were all shaking their heads.

"Bella if you haven't noticed we are all the same size, I am sure we have something here for you." Kandice laughed and then dragged me up to her room. I was a little worried about what she would give me she was into black, a lot and it wasn't really something I wore too often. Before I could voice my opinion on the color at hand Neha came dancing into the room holding a very sexy dress.

"You don't expect me to wear that do you?" I asked taking in the short lacey ensemble Neha was holding.

"Of course we do now put it on please" Neha whined and looked at me in a way I couldn't refuse. I trudged into the bathroom and put on the embarrassing piece of cloth. I looked in the mirror and noticed the fabric wasn't as outrageous on as it seemed in Neha's hands. It was a bright pink color and had darker pink lace around the top slightly covering my cleavage. It came about mid thigh and was extremely tight. I noticed for the first time my now tiny figure; it was actually nice unlike before. I smiled before walking out of the bathroom without paying attention. I ran into something strong and hard the realized it was Layton.

"Wow…Bella" Was all he said after taking in my attire. I blushed and walking back into Kandice's room.

"Bella you look sexy in that dress" Neha squealed while Kandice granted me with a wolf whistle. I turned and struck a pose for them before turning to sit on the bed.

"No you don't, come over here so we can do your hair and makeup" Kandice ordered and I complied. I sat in the uncomfortable chair for about an hour before they announced that I was done. I turned to look at myself and noticed that they had done a similar smoky eye to the one I had done the other day. This time they had used black and hot pink instead of the usual grey. My hair was curled and in a seductive way and my lips seemed to match my dress.

"Thank you" I mumbled while looking at myself in the mirror. Only to realize they weren't in the room anymore. I sat there for another half hour not wanting to risk being seen by Layton again, waiting for the girls to come back. Eventually they did wearing equally as revealing dresses as I was. Kandice was wearing a black halter dress of course and Neha had on a light blue strapless.

"Put these on Bella" Neha said while tossing me a pair of outrageously high black peep toes. I did as she said knowing that I was a pro in heels and waited for further instruction. I could tell that they were just like Alice and Rosalie when it came to fashion, it was better not to argue about things I would never win.

"Are you ready?" They asked me in unison.

"Yeah are the guys coming?" I asked.

"Of course, they better be ready. We are going to take the one-77 while the boys take the Jaguar." Kandice told me. I nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Go find Layton while we track down the other two." Neha ordered. I turned and walked toward his room and knocked.

"Come in" I heard him shout. I opened the door and saw that he was dressed in blue jeans and a tight blue shirt that showed off his perfect abs. I thought I was going to faint when he smiled, I had no idea what had gotten into me but I was starting to like it.

"Are you ready, Neha told me to come find you" I gestured to the door and he followed. We walked down stairs to find a very impatient Neha and an excited Kandice along with Blake and Cade. I laughed when I saw Neha's face and she just glared at me. We got into the cars and sped off towards some bowling alley in Seattle.

"Aren't we a little dressed up for bowling?" I asked them when we were about ten minutes away.

"If you live life like we do, then you are never dresses up" Kandice replied. I once again thought about what they could be. The way she said it was like she knew there was another meaning to her words that I wouldn't understand. I internally sighed and let the question drop. Eventually we pulled up to a crowded bowling alley I sighed again when I noticed the people walking out. We were bound to stand out wearing what we were. These people were dressed either causally or sloppy and we would look like royalty compared to them.

"Are you ready ladies?" All the boys asked us. The couples joined hands while Layton and I walked awkwardly by ourselves. I took his hand before I had even thought the action through but was please by his reaction. He intertwined our fingers and then pulled me closer to him as we walked into the crowded space. I ignored the comments and wowed looks people were giving us and followed the couples up to a counter.

"Size" The acne faces boy said from the other side. We told him our sizes and he handed us the terrible shoes. "Lane 15" He squawked. We turned holding in laughs and made our way to our assigned lane.

"Did you hear that guy?" Blake laughed grabbing onto his sides as though he was trying not to fall over. We all immediately joined him laughing and typed our names into the computer that would keep track of our scores.

"I am a terrible bowler" I warned them. They all rolled their eyes and took their turn throwing the ball at the pins on the other side. My turn came around and I got a gutter on the first throw and three on the second. My so called friends started making fun of me and laughing uncontrollably. I playfully growled at them and rolled my eyes. Eventually Neha decided it was time to go to the teen club and I left with a score of sixty.

"Bella I don't think anyone could be that bad" Blake commented once we were getting into our separate cars.

"Thanks Blake I really needed the confidence boost" I replied sarcastically. He laughed and got in his car.

"So are you ready to dance that pretty little ass of yours off?" Kandice asked me after we pulled out of the bowling alley parking lot.

"You know I am" I replied in a lousy impression of her voice. Thus making her laugh until we had pulled into our final destination of the night five minutes later. Once again I was greeted by Layton and had the chance to hold his hand. It was strange I had only known him for two days and I was already falling for him hard. We followed everyone else into a hot room that held a dance floor and several people. The music was crazy loud and people were dancing around like it was their last day to live. Layton pulled me into him and spun me around before leading me over to a small table.

"Will you be alright by yourself for a moment while I get us something to drink?" He asked. I nodded although I highly doubted it. I had a curse of attracting low life's and danger. As I suspected the moment Layton left me on my own a tall brawny guy made his way over to the table I was seated at.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance" The man asked me in a deep threatening voice.

"No I am actually waiting for someone to come back." I replied curtly.

"Come on its just one dance" He protested.

"I said no" I answered with acid in my voice. He grabbed my wrist and attempted to pull me on to the dance floor.

"Let me go" I shouted at the man. He simply ignored me and continued to pull me until we were in the middle of the floor surrounded my tons of people. He pulled me against his body and I could smell the sweat and tobacco on his skin. I held back the urge to gag and went limp in his arms.

"Get up you bitch" The man screamed at me. Before I understood what had happened strong arms were pulling me away from the disgusting man and outside into fresh air. I looked up and saw my savior; he didn't have the face I was expecting.

"Edward" I whispered

**Did you love it?? Haha surprise ending! Review please**

**Jamie Rae**


	5. Unfortunate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Cade POV

I didn't know how to answer Bella; she thought I was her ex boyfriend how strange.

"Bella no I'm not Edward, I'm sorry" I whispered before she became dead weight in my arms. I called Kandice and told her to bring everyone outside. It took them about two minutes to get to me; they all glared at me like I had committed a crime.

"What happened Cade?" Layton hissed. Wow I had never seen him this angry; I guess he did really like Bella.

"Some man was forcing her to dance and I don't know I just brought her out here" I answered trying to keep my cool.

"You could have exposed us you idiot" Blake chimed in.

"I don't think they noticed, I wasn't thinking I just wanted to get her out and fast." I whispered. How could I be so stupid, we just moved here I didn't want to leave again?

"Don't you think the guy who was holding her would notice when she disappeared from his grip all of a sudden?" Neha asked. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this fight, couldn't they just be happy that I had gotten her out.

"I was just trying to save Bella, can't you see that? I don't know what it is about her but there's like a pull towards her and I couldn't let her get hurt" I argued. All of a sudden there faces became serine.

"I know what you mean Cade I feel it too" Kandice whispered.

"I think we all do guys, there's something special about her." Blake finished.

"What do you think about her Layton?" Neha mocked.

"I don't know how to explain it to you guys, but I really don't want her to know what we are just yet. Obviously she is in shock or she wouldn't have thought Cade was Edward. Also I don't want you to give her anymore ideas about me liking her Neha, she isn't over Edward." Layton frowned. I could tell he wanted to be with her, but I wasn't sure how he was going to handle that. She was just human and telling her that we aren't is going to be hard, she might run away from him. I sighed and carried an unconscious Bella into the girl's car.

"Drive safe Neha" Blake said lovingly before kissing her on the cheek. I kissed Kandice on the forehead and got into the Jaguar.

"Man what a night" Blake laughed once we were speeding off towards home.

"It was my entire fault, I left her to get drinks and this happened" Layton whispered from the back. I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to us but decided to answer him anyway.

"Stop Layton you couldn't have known that was going to happen. Don't beat yourself up over it." I tried.

"Seriously man you couldn't have prevented that" Blake added. He just shook his head and stared out the window. We had pulled up to the house a minute before the girls and went in to see our parents.

"Hey guys I thought you had a friend over?" Lainey asked.

"Yeah we were in Seattle and some guy was forcing her to dance and pulling her around, she's in the car with the girl's unconscious." I sighed.

"Oh wow well Layton go make your bed up for her" Damon ordered. He took off up the stairs looking as though he wanted to die.

Layton POV

How could I be so juvenile? I had lived long enough to know that I shouldn't leave her alone with all the disgusting men pining in there. I trudged up to my room wishing for the death that could never happen. I loved Bella with every ounce of myself but could never tell her. I didn't want to be the one to introduce her to the mythical world, what if she ran from me? I wouldn't be able to handle that. I pulled my sheets and comforter over so that we could lay Bella down and still be able to cover her. I sat down on my couch and waited for the girls to come up with her.

"Layton could you leave for a moment so we can put her in something to sleep in?" Neha whispered once they had gotten to the top of the stairs. I got up and walked into the hallway. I could hear them talking in my room but blocked it out, I didn't want to hear how bad of a person I was. Eventually I walked down stairs and sat in our living room.

"Layton it wasn't your fault stop acting like this son" Damon pleaded with me.

"I'm sorry I just don't know what to do" I answered without meeting his intense copper eyes.

"Come on baby, you are going to be fine" Lainey whispered while grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her. I saw sympathy in her sun colored eyes and smiled. I loved my mother but I didn't know what to say. We sat there for about ten minutes, until we heard Kandice and Neha walking softly down the stairs.

"Layton will you stay in there with her tonight?" Neha asked softly. I nodded. I would do anything to make Bella happy and if she needed someone to stay with her I would be glad to do it. I walked up the stairs for the second time tonight and sat on my couch. I don't know how long I had been sitting there when she screamed. I jumped up and out of habit looked for the danger. She was sitting up now and her eyes locked on mine.

"Layton I am so sorry" She cried. I walked over to the bed and sat down. She threw herself at me and collapsed into my arms.

"Bella you didn't do anything calm down" I cooed while petting her hair.

"I tho…I thought he was Edward!" She screamed and continued crying.

"Shh Bella everyone makes mistakes, you were in shock it was natural" I tried. I wasn't sure what to say, I hadn't know her for that long.

"Please don't leave me Layton" She whispered.

"Never" I answered. I knew I could keep that promise; she was the one who would probably run from me. She curled up in my arms and fell asleep again. I was instantly glad sleep wasn't necessary for me to survive. I laid back and watched as her face relaxed and she stated breathing smoothly. She began talking and I flinched every time she said Edwards name. I didn't know why it hurt to know she was still in love with him, but it definitely wounded my ego. She started moving more often and eventually opened her eyes to look at me around eight.

"You stayed" She smiled before sitting up and stretching.

"I told you I would" I answered. I stood up and went to let the girls know she had woken up. They came running into my room and I turned to walk down stairs.

"Good morning" Lainey smiled when she saw me.

"Morning ma" I replied and then sat down on the chair.

"We heard her scream last night was she alright?" Damon asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah I don't really know what it was about, she was apologizing for thinking Cade was Edward" I sighed.

"Oh wow well I hope she feels better today" Cade whispered.

"She seemed happy this morning" I laughed. Everyone joined in but soon fell quiet when we saw them walking down the stairs. Bella was in a pair of faded skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. I smiled at her when I saw her and she smiled back making my heart swell. Blake laughed when he noticed the difference in my breathing so I glared at him. He shut up but continued smiling, the girls made their way to the couch and sat down.

"Morning everyone, I'm sorry about last night" Bella whispered.

"Oh no Bella don't apologize" Cade smiled at her. She laughed a little and let the subject drop.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked like nothing had happened.

"Do you want to go to the beach? It's nice out today." Kandice suggested.

"Sure that sounds fun, which beach?" She wondered.

"La Push is the closest is that alright?" Neha said skeptically.

"Yeah I know some guys down there that we could meet" She smiled and stood up to get her phone. "Ugh I got another text from that number Neha" She groaned.

"What does it say?" Neha asked. I was confused; I had no idea what they were talking about.

"It says _I am sorry Bella" _Bella sighed.

"Who is it?" Kandice asked.

"We have no idea they have been texting me since the day before yesterday" Bella answered with a strange look on her face.

"Ask them who it is" Blake offered. She nodded and texted back before dialing a number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" I husky voice answered on the fourth ring.

"Jake its Bella, what are you doing today?" she laughed.

"Oh hey Bella! Um I have no idea why" He questioned.

"Well me and some friends are going to go down to the beach and I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to come?" She smiled obviously excited.

"Yeah I haven't seen you for awhile, how about me meet you there in an hour?" He said.

"Alright see you soon, bye Jake" She squealed and hung up.

"Who's Jake?" Cade asked warily.

"Oh just a friend, I've known him since I was little, I got a reply from the mystery texter." She announced. "It says _you will know in good time Bella" _She read aloud.

"What a creep" Neha huffed before taking Bella's hand and pulling her up the stairs. The guys followed me up the stairs as well so we could get our swimming stuff. I walked into my room and picked out a pair of blue swim trunks a towel and some music.

"Layton hurry, we want to leave" Neha whined. I laughed at her and walked down the stairs to meet them at the door. Everyone was laughing once we arrived at the beach we were trying to set up everything so we could listen to music and Cade kept tripping over his shoes.

"Cade your worse than me!" Bella laughed.

"Shut up Bella" Cade answered playfully. We finally got everything ready and the girls chose the music. I sighed when I heard Animal by Kesha come on. The girls were all singing at the top of their lungs and dancing like losers. I turned for a seconded and heard Bella scream. I turned and saw a seven foot tall native man spinning her around in circles.

"Jake you scared me!" Bella shouted before breaking down in a fit of giggles. I smiled at how easily they interacted and wished it was like that with Bella and I. Neha rolled her eyes at me when she saw the envious look on my face. Four more native men walked down the path and met us on the beach, one looked about twenty and the rest seemed relatively young.

"Hey Bella" They all shouted making her jump.

"Man you guys are huge!" She pointed out. "You know steroids are bad right?" She laughed. They all just shook their heads at her lame joke then proceeded to hug her tightly.

"Come swim with me Bella" Jake shouted. He was beyond buff and I was now beyond self conscious. I had muscle but nothing like that body builder.

"Coming" Bella laughed before stripping off her clothes and revealing a skimpy pink bikini. She ran into the water and jumped for Jake to catch her. He slipped and fell backwards making Bella land on top on him. We all started laughing and rolling in the sand.

"Jake you suck" Bella grunted.

"Awe Bella I'm sorry" Jake pouted. She laughed and pushed his lower lip back towards his top one. While standing up one of the younger looking boys tackled her into the water.

"Quill I just got up" She whined but then started laughing and splashing him.

"Stop it Bella you freak" He boomed. I watched them with pure amusement as did the rest of my family.

"I have never seen this side of her" Neha announced. We all nodded in agreement.

"I love this side of her" Cade laughed.

"Seriously this girl is beyond cool" Kandice agreed.

"I wonder if she will ever open up to us like that" Blake wondered aloud.

"I'm sure she will, she doing it in front of us so she must be a little comfortable around us." I noticed. As if she knew we were talking about it Bella started to yell towards us.

"Come on, I know it isn't fun just watching" She yelled while gesturing for us to join her. We all took our clothes off and ran into the water to engage in the fight. We stayed at the beach until the boys told us it was six and that they needed to get going. Bella hugged all of them and then walked over to our things to put her slip on.

"That was the best day ever" Neha laughed we all agreed and got into our cars to go home. We ran through the doors to the house surprising our parents.

"Have a nice day guys?" Lainey asked. We all said yes while the girls ran up the stairs to take showers and change. We had decided we were going to the movies in port angels. We were already in about an hour and once again walking outside to get into the cars. We watched the pathetic movie and went to eat before driving home.

"Wow man I had never had so much fun in my entire life" Blake told us when we were driving towards the house.

"I know what you mean Bella makes life so much better" Cade agreed.

"Yeah she does, I hope we don't scare her off" I whispered.

"I don't think you could she seems pretty strong" Cade assured me. He was right Bella was strong, maybe she would accept us for what we are.

**Review please; I only got one for the last chapter. **

**Jamie Rae**


	6. Secretive

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**To everyone who has reviewed,**

**I wanted to say thank you to all of you for reviewing this story. This story is already more popular than my last one and it makes my day to see that you all love it. I try to answer all the questions you have through an email if I didn't answer one you had let me know and I will. Thank you again!**

**Jamie Rae**

Neha POV

We dropped Bella off at her house about an hour ago, she seemed happy enough although I could tell there was something on her mind. I was on my way home when I got the call from Damon. He wants to have a family meeting to talk about the situation with Bella. I am honestly a little nervous, Damon has a tendency to overreact and I don't want him to make us leave. You see we are the most secretive out of the mythical creatures. I don't see why because there is absolutely no way to kill us, I guess it is because we need our privacy? _Funny Neha really funny _I thought causing me to laugh. Honestly we shouldn't need to be secretive. I walked down stairs to where the family was waiting to start the meeting. I had been walking around doing nothing upstairs to put this off but I knew they were becoming irritated.

"So let's start this meeting captain" I mocked before sitting down at my designated seat at the table.

"Funny Neha but we do need to talk about Bella everyone. I never thought you would create a serious friendship with a human, what were you thinking?" Damon questioned sternly. He was looking at us with his intense copper eyes demanding the truth out of us. He usually wasn't like this and hated playing the role of the leader but knew he had to.

"Haven't you felt it?" Blake spoke up.

"Felt what Blake, I have barely been around the girl" Damon shouted clearly pissed.

"She has a strange feel about her, it feels like we are being pulled into her orbit or something" Blake said as seriously as he could without laughing. It was true though, most of us would have worded it differently but he did his best.

"I don't think I understand what you're saying, can anyone explain it better?" Damon asked looking at Kandice.

"You know how it feels when you are near Lainey?" She started. Damon nodded with pure affection in his eyes. "Well being around Bella is kind of like that, it feels like she is the meaning of life." Kandice finished.

"Ah you don't think…" Damon trailed off in thought. I knew exactly what he was saying but it couldn't be true.

"Damon you know that is impossible, Louis told us when he retired that there would never be another one like him" I reminded him. Louis was one of us, the most important in fact. He had lived for thousands of years before retiring. See there is no way to kill us but after we live for a certain amount of time we can choose to retire meaning we turn into our former human selves and forget about everything.

"Your right Neha, I am sorry for getting excited like that." He answered with a sigh. I never understood how Louis could retire and leave everyone without his essential part of life. He knew that no one was there to replace him; I always thought he should switch places with Blake. Blake was the darkest of us all but never used it evilly, while Louis was the brightest and most significant but gave it up for his own selfish reasons.

"Well we have known that for some time, no reason to worry about it now." Lainey said in her motherly tone. "Let's get back to Bella"

"Right, well you know that we simply cannot keep playing with this human-" Damon started before Layton interrupted.

"Father I have never gone against your better judgment but I think I love this girl, I cannot simply leave" Layton argued. I had never seen him with such emotion before.

"Son you are telling me you love this human, are you sure it's not just the pull Kandice was talking about?" Damon attempted.

"No Damon I have feelings for her" Layton irrupted. He got up out of his chair and started pacing waiting for Damon to argue some more.

"Alright I understand that leaves us with an entirely different issue" Damon stated. We all looked at him wondering what him loving her meant. "You have to make the decision to tell her or to leave Layton that is not a decision that we can make. You know that she will become one of us once you declare your love for each other, are you prepared for that?" Layton hesitated for a few minutes before hitting Damon with questions.

"If she became one of us what would she be?" He whispered.

"Well if we were a whole then she would simply become you but a female version. Although we all know what Louis said there is still a chance she would become life" Damon finished looking at Layton for his reaction.

"I see, I think I will tell her. If she denies me?" He asked a little stronger this time.

"We will have to play it by ear; I am not sure what to do in that case. Without life we cannot erase her memory of us, or anything else at that." He replied solemnly.

"I know what you're thinking Damon! If she denies me I will make sure Blake doesn't touch her!" He screamed.

"I was only considering it as an option; we don't have much to work with. We cannot just let her go off knowing what we are." Damon argued.

"Why exactly do we have to be so secretive, we are more secretive than anyone else I don't understand. We do not die unless we retire and grow old; we are the superiors over everything." I questioned Damon.

"Can you imagine what people would do if they knew what we were? We would have to go into hiding; they would realize what we could do. We wouldn't know who to trust, especially with you Blake if the criminals knew what you were. Or you Neha this planet would be a disaster. They could use your temper against you Kandice as well as you Layton. I wouldn't be too worried about Cade unless his pranks got out of control. If they took advantage of either me or your mother this world would die just like that." He told us. His voice was superior and menacing; I never took all of that into account. I never thought of the consequences.

"Bella would never tell..." Layton tried. Damon just gave him a questioning look, I wasn't sure if Layton had even heard Damon's speech but it was clear he had, had enough. He stood up and trudged up the stairs with a dazed look on his face. We all soon followed, Kandice and I went into my room and the boys settled on the couch to watch a movie. Layton refused to leave his room and Damon the same with his.

"I don't think Bella would say anything" Blake said once the sun was rising.

"I don't know, I doubt it but you never know how she would react to being introduced to the mythical world." I answered him.

"That's true, if I was her I would probably freak out" Kandice agreed.

"You aren't like Bella though babe, she is so strong for a human it's incredible" Cade joined into the conversation.

"That is true; I haven't seen anything like her. Do you think there is a possibility that she could be life?" Blake asked.

"No, as much as I despise Louis for leaving us I doubt he would lie about something so crucial." I answered. Everyone nodded in agreement and then sighed.

"Man it must suck for you Blake; you need life in order to be full strength." Cade stated.

"Would you shut up Cade, do you think I don't know this?" Blake growled.

"Would you two stop fighting about something so stupid?" Kandice shouted. Everyone fell silent, Kandice rarely showed her temper but when she did we knew not to push her. I sat down on the bed and thought about what Damon had said about the humans finding out about us, he was right the world would die. I flinched at the thought of this beautiful world dying, and then smiled when I thought about it years ago when Louis was still apart of us. I knew it would never be that way again so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. School started in about an hour so I ran into my closet to pick something out.

Isabella POV

I woke up to the annoying beep of my alarm clock and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. I had been dreaming of Layton all night and was beyond confused. I had no idea how I felt about him anymore, I thought he was just a friend but now as I think more about it I knew he was something more. I took a quick shower and threw on a white sweater dress and a pair of black heels. I put my hair up in a messy bun and applied a minimal amount of makeup. I had no patience for getting dolled up today; I just wanted to go to school so I could see Layton. I mechanically brushed my teeth before heading out into the fogging early morning air. My truck made me jump when I started it after being in the Reeves silent vehicles all weekend. I drove to school without paying much attention and parked next to a rusty old ford.

"Morning Bella" the voice from my dreams said as I was getting out of my truck.

"Morning Layton" I smiled.

"Sleep well?" He asked me. I thought about the amazing dreams I had of him and blushed. He seemed to notice because he smiled and took my hand.

"Yeah I slept amazing" I whispered. He walked me to my first class where Neha was waiting and reluctantly let go of my hand.

"Well that was cute" Neha commented once we were sitting at our seats.

"Funny Neha, I think I love your brother." I whispered the last part hoping maybe she didn't hear me.

"That's wonderful Bella, I am so excited" She squealed making people turn to look at us. I blushed for the second time this morning and looked down.

"Don't get too excited, it isn't like we're getting married. I don't even know if he likes me." I mumbled wishing I hadn't said anything. I knew I would have told either her or Kandice eventually considering they were my best friends.

"Oh stop Bella don't doubt yourself." She laughed. She was hiding something and I didn't know what. I shrugged and turned to the front of the class. It seemed like the beginning of the day was never going to end. I walked to lunch with Cade and eventually turned I was going to sit with my other friends today.

"Bella what are you doing" Cade looked at me skeptically.

"I think I am going to sit with Ang and Jess today." I answered him. He looked at me but eventually turned and walked to where his family was sitting.

"Hey can I sit with you guys today?" I asked Jess and Angela. Before they could speak someone interrupted.

"Why is there trouble in paradise?" I nasally voice asked. I turned and saw that it was Lauren; I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Angela.

"Of course Bella" She said with a smile and then scooted over.

"So how have you been?" I asked them.

"Good" the replied in unison.

"What about you?" Jess asked me.

"I have been really good actually." I answered with a smile.

"What have you been doing?" Angela asked.

"Um not much we went bowling and swimming this weekend" I answered not telling them about the club incident.

"Oh that's cool, I didn't do anything this weekend my brothers are sick" Angela answered.

"Oh I'm sorry" I told her sympathetically. She nodded and picked at her food.

"I hung out with Mike this weekend" Jess said with adoration in her eyes.

"That's awesome Jess, was it a date?" I questioned. I thought it was cool that they finally realized they liked each other.

"Eh kind of, we went to a movie and hung out." She answered. I could tell there was more to the story but I wasn't one to pry. We chatted for the rest of lunch before getting up and walking to our classes. Before I had made it out of the lunch room Layton caught my arm.

"Hey Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something but since you didn't sit with us at lunch I was wondering if you would come over tonight?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure that's fine. I'll come over around five." I smiled.

"Sure Damon and Lainey should be home by then, I will see you after school Bella" He answered before turning and walking the other way. I had no idea what they needed to tell me with their parents there. I walked to class worrying about it; I was scared they were going to tell me they were leaving. I couldn't take them leaving as well as the Cullen's. Sure Jess and Angela were nice but I didn't really connect with either of them. I stressed about it the rest of the day and drove home in a panic; I walked into the house and made dinner for Charlie before running out to my truck again to drive to the Reeves. It took me about fifteen minutes to get there and it was nearly enough time to prepare myself. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Bella, come on everyone is waiting." Kandice said and led me to a huge dining room table in the middle of the room. I sat down at the only open seat and waited for them to say something. I was worried and I knew they could tell.

**Review Please!**


	7. Mythical Nonsense

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**So I wrote another version of this chapter last night and decided I didn't like if after reading it today. So if you had reviewed this chapter already I am sorry, please read this one it is very different. A lot is going to change, but if you already read it please don't tell anyone what happened in the end, I am not going to have that happen for a few more chapters. **

Bella POV

I was sitting there waiting for someone to begin, I knew this was important but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. If they were going to tell me they were leaving, I was going to lose it.

"Bella let us begin by telling you that we are not human" Damon started. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. I knew this, anyone who had been introduced into the mythical world would. I nodded my head telling him to continue, I didn't want them to know just yet that I had dated a vampire.

"We are the strongest of all mythical's, the reason you are alive today" Lainey added. I nodded again knowing I would give something away about my past if I spoke.

"Bella please say something" Layton pleaded.

"Continue" I said. Layton looked at me with sad eyes and I quickly looked away. I didn't know what he wanted me to say, I honestly didn't know how to comment without knowing exactly what they are.

"Alright well we are a certain type of angel" Neha spit out. Wow angels, I immediately pictured them with white feathery wings and halos. I don't know what I thought about them being angels, it made me second guess a lot of things. Honestly if I was in love with an angel wouldn't I have to be perfect and watch what I say? Angels are practically saints.

"That's nice to know" I said without looking at Layton. "So you're like heavenly beings?" I tried; I had to hold back a laugh the picture in my head was taunting me. I kept imagining prankster Cade in a white dress flying around helping the innocent.

"No when Neha said certain type she didn't mean that type" Cade laughed. I was sure he was picturing the same this I was except about someone else.

"How many types are there?" I wondered. This was getting good; I wanted to know everything about them. It was comforting in a way to know that they were a gentle breed unlike my vampire lover.

"Well there are us, the ones you were thinking of and then guardians" Blake said finally joining the conversation.

"Alright so are you like the bad kind or what?" I asked. Their games were driving me crazy couldn't they just say it already. If they aren't the heavenly kind or the guardian kind then what could they be? Those were the only two I had ever heard of, I wonder if they know people don't talk about their kind.

"No we aren't the bad kind; we are the only ones like us. The guardians have several but don't appear like we do. They come to you in the form of the least popular kid, the one no one notices or talks to. While the heavenly ones you are thinking of don't come here at all, I don't really think they have a purpose." Cade laughed once again. I think he was my favorite out of the guys right now, he was laughing about it instead of eyeing me. It was like the rest of them were waiting for me to get up and sprint out of here. They aren't going to get rid of me that easily.

"Are you going to continue to be cryptic about this, or are you eventually going to tell me what 'you're kind' of angel is?" I huffed. They were definitely wearing on my nerves. I looked at all of them minus Layton, I knew he was staring at me and I didn't want to see the amount of emotion in his eyes again it was too much.

"Yes Bella we are going to tell you what we are but it is going to take some time to get to that. You need to understand only three of us are full angels the other four are a mix between two" Blake explained. I was now 100% confused. They were just telling me that they are angels and now four of them are half breeds?

"What do you mean four of them are a mix between two? Like two kinds of angels?" I asked. I really didn't understand what they were trying to say. Wouldn't they be full angel if they were mixed between two different kinds? Yeah they would be, so it must be a mix between angel and some other mythical creature. I internally sighed; they were making this more complicated than it is.

"No we didn't mean it like that, we four original angels are a mix" Neha explained further.

"Alright will you please just tell me what you four are mixed between before I leave?" I growled. I didn't want to be mean but I couldn't take these games.

"Sorry Bella, well Neha, Kandice, Cade and I are the original four. Have you ever heard of an elemental?" Layton asked. I nodded I had a faint idea, weren't they supposed to be gnomes and tree fairies?

"Well we are a mix of that, I am water, Kandice is fire, Cade is air, and Neha is earth. We were fine on our own until the population of humans and animals grew. We couldn't take care of all of them on our own; we needed help which is where Damon, Lainey, and Blake come in." He stopped there allowing me to comment.

"So how exactly did you become an angel if you are just elementals or whatever?" I asked. I needed answers this was a lot more complicated than my previous family's story was.

"Well we don't know really, we were never just elementals we had always been angels. Our angel part is dominant, but what we are here for has always been a part of us. Unlike the others we have never been human always an angel although we can't remember what we did prior to this earth." Layton finished. He still had a pleading look in his eyes; it was like he was pleading for me to understand. I didn't understand yet, not completely.

"Alright that makes since I guess what are the other three for?" I asked wanting more information. It didn't make since that they were in two different groups.

"Well Bella as Layton has explained once the population grew they couldn't provide for them fully. Their elements are what make the world work not what makes the people live. Us other three are here for the purpose of life." Damon stopped entirely too soon, he must have thought I had questions. He was wrong I couldn't ask anything until I knew what they were.

"I am the angel of light Bella. I am the reason that it is light out during the day, while my husband is dark the reason it is dark at night." Lainey explained.

"Alright but shouldn't Neha be able to bring light since she is earth?" I asked. This was all over my head they should have stopped at 'we are angels'.

"Well no she is earth; in the beginning she could create enough light to keep a few things alive but not enough for the planet. Neha is only here to make the green life around us thrive; she makes it grow but cannot keep it living." Lainey answered.

"Alright so you are the reason we are able to live?" I tried seeing if I had gotten it right.

"In a way I am, but that isn't entirely my job. I am only here to bring light so that you can live I am not the reason you are living." Now I am confused.

"What does Blake do?" I asked I had a feeling he was most important of them all.

"I am the angel of death Bella" Blake announced. I involuntarily cringed away from him.

"No don't worry I don't use it wrongly, I am not like the grim reaper or any other myth you have heard" He finished.

"What are you here for then?" I mumbled not wanting to anger him.

"Well I have the power to kill although I don't use it. I am the reason people die in old age, but not the reason they die prematurely. You need to understand that the reason I was created was to ensure that this planet is livable. If people never died you wouldn't be able to breathe the air around you our walk down the street." He soothed. I was instantly grateful for Blake.

"If you are the Angel of death, where is the angel of life?" I whispered. It seemed odd that there wouldn't be one to even out the playing field a little.

"We had one over two centuries ago his name was Louis. He retired after telling us there would never be another one like him. We had realized prior to that, that Louis had a dark side to him. We think he left knowing that we would be lost without his power." Damon said in a sorrowful voice.

"Does that mean that we are all going to die or something?" I whispered. It was horrible that such a crucial angel could quit knowing that there wouldn't be another like him.

"No Louis did have the power to bring things to life but that wasn't his main purpose. He was more of the angel of humanity, what he did was bring the joy and love into the world. The reason violence has gone up is because he left." Lainey replied. Wow what an ass, I didn't know him but knew I hated him.

"That's terrible, how do you retire?" I asked I thought they were immortal.

"Well we all don't have that luxury Bella, me along with the other elements cannot retire because we were never human. The other three can decide if they want to give up this life, once they do that they go back to their human form and forget all about this life." Kandice told me while looking at the table.

"Oh well that's cool I guess" I tried sounded happy but I couldn't. The issue with Louis was really irritating me.

"None of us would ever do it; unlike Louis we don't know whether there will be more of us. Louis was life so he was the most powerful meaning he could see things like that." Damon sighed. I hope that Louis was wrong and that they find another life someday before we all destroy each other in anger.

"So Blake if you are not the reason people die prematurely than what is?" I questioned. He was death but not the reason for premature death?

"Well as we explained earlier, Louis was practically humanity. Without him Blake is not as powerful as he could be. The humans have created weapons and such to destroy one another, the hatred people hold now days is not in Blake's control." Damon growled.

"So it is Louis's fault?" I asked.

"In a way, we always knew that there would be hatred in the world between people, it is not in our power to stop it. With Louis around it never got to this point, he had the gift to make people realize it wasn't the right thing to do. Without him people don't notice until it is too late." Neha sighed. Wow I really hate Louis; if he wasn't dead I would yell at him.

"Wow" was all I was able to say. I was fuming on the inside but didn't want them to know, they would probably think it was because of them.

"What do you think about all of this Bella?" Kandice asked after several minutes of silence. I thought about what to say for a few seconds just to make sure I didn't slip.

"Well if you think it makes me look at you different it doesn't. I won't treat you different and still think of you guys as my best friends. I am a little mad about how Louis left but I can't change that." I rambled.

"I am a little curious about something Bella." Damon stated.

"Go on" I encouraged.

"Why are you taking this so lightly, I would have thought you would have a more drastic reaction to the mythical world than you did?" He asked. Oh man I knew this was coming but I didn't think it would be so soon. I had no idea how to explain it so I took the easy way out.

"It's complicated" I muttered.

"We have time; we told you our secret please don't keep anything from us." Neha said calmly. I knew she was bouncing up and down on the inside; she needed to know what I was hiding for her sanity.

"Well remember when I told you about my ex Edward and his family?" I asked hoping they would say no so that we could drop it.

"Yeah please continue Bella" Lainey said in her motherly voice. I smiled at how much like Esme she was.

"Well he and his family were vampires" I whispered.

"What Bella, you dated a vampire? You could have been killed what were you thinking?" Layton erupted. I looked at him and glared warning him to shut up.

"Yes I did but you need to understand that they weren't human drinkers, they fed from animals. Carlisle the leader and father figure worked as a doctor in a hospital, he wanted to be as human as possible as did the rest of them." I explained.

"Well I wish we would have known that sooner, it would have taken a lot of worry off. We thought you were going to freak out and run." Cade joked. I smiled pleasantly at him making him laugh harder. Everyone else just kind of stared at me in shock. It was understandable but I would have thought they would relate being mythical creatures and all.

"So I am going to go, I made plans to hang out with Jake and his friends down in la push today." I announced and then stood up and walked out to my truck. None of them moved and inch so I drove away. They reacted a lot like they thought I would, how ironic. I drove for about twenty minutes before I finally reached Jakes place. I could tell something was off when I noticed an even taller Embry walking out of his place. He turned at looked at me before walking over to my truck.

"Hey Embry what's going on, is Jake alright?" I asked starting to panic.

"Yeah he will be fine, I don't think you should go in there though I don't want you to get hurt." He warned. I ignored him and got out, if one of my best friends was sick I was going to see him. I walked into the house without even bothering to knock, I didn't want a warning from Billy as well. I was making my way into Jake's room when I heard a strange sound, was he growling? I knocked on his door and waited, he didn't say anything so I let myself in. There in front of me was a very big Jacob Black with short cropped hair. He was shaking uncontrollably and I knew I needed to step back; maybe I should have listened to Embry. Before I understood what had happened I was lifted and taken outside by none other than Sam Uley.

"Sam what they hell, Jake is hurt or something" I screamed.

"No Bella he isn't hurt, you already know too much we are going to have to tell you." He mumbled the last part so that I had to strain my ears to understand. I was taken aback by his statement. I didn't know if I could take anymore mythical nonsense today but I guess I was going to.

**I like this chapter so much better than my first one! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Jamie Rae**


	8. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**So I wanted to say sorry to those of you who read the first chapter and are now confused. I won't be doing that again, but it was necessary for that specific one. I didn't give enough detail on the first one and even I the writer of the story got confused about what they were. So I hope that one explained further, and for those of you who didn't read the first one I hope you liked the posted (:**

Bella POV

Sam started leading me into the forest, deep into the forest I might add. I was thoroughly confused by the point he stopped.

"Sam why are we in the middle of the forest?" I growled. I didn't want to deal with this, he could just tell me he wasn't human and I could get on with my life. Honestly how much do these creatures expect a regular human like me to understand? I have already dealt with two sets of story book creatures, how much more exist. I was expecting snow white and her dwarfs to come prancing out with a few deer next. I sighed when I realized he wasn't answer but was shaking like Jacob had been earlier. I sighed and sat down on a rock a little ways away from Sam. I blinked once and opened my eyes to find a giant black wolf staring at me. I was past the surprised stage after earlier and looked up and smiled at the should-be-terrifying animal. _Werewolf's how much weirder could today get? _I thought.

"You can change back now wolf boy" I mused. He turned and ran farther into the forest, I rolled my eyes. I hurt a werewolf's feelings, wonderful. Before I could stand up and try to find my way out of the forest Sam in human form came jogging up to me.

"You took that well" He stated. I looked at him and nodded waiting for him to go into detail about him and his pack. "Are you scared?"

"Are you going to eat me?" I replied sarcastically. If they thought I was going to be serious about all of this all the time they are wrong.

"Well no I didn't plan on it?" He answered eyeing me questioningly.

"Then no I am not scared of you, now can I see Jake and make sure he is ok?" I asked. He nodded and led me out of the forest. I could tell he was deep in thought so I didn't interrupt him. He walked into Jake's house without knocking like I had earlier and into the living room where Jake was sitting.

"Hey Sam, Bella." He acknowledged. "Wait why are you here Bella" He asked.

"Because your wolfy friend here said I could see you" I replied.

"My what, Sam you told her" He growled. I found this hilarious, he was so mad that I was in on his secret. I started laughing uncontrollably and they both just looked at me with their mouths wide open.  
"Bella you aren't scared of me, I am a giant wolf" Jake erupted. I stopped laughing to answer him.

"No Jacob I am not scared of you, Sam here already confirmed you weren't going to eat me." I laughed again. He just stared at me until my phone beeped and broke the silence. I took it out of my pocket and opened it to see it was the number I didn't know. _Are you alright! _It read. I quickly typed in an answer _Yeah I am fine, but I don't know who you are so please stop texting me! _

"Who was that?" Jake asked almost back to his normal self.

"I have no idea Jake some number that texts me all the time but won't tell me who it is." I replied casually. It beeped again and read _fair enough. _I rolled my eyes at the short response and put it back in my pocket.

"That's weird, well how have you been Bella?" He asked. I wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy these mood swings.

"Great" I replied sarcastically. I needed to go home and sleep; I had enough surprises for one night. I said good night to the two beasts and walked to my truck. I drove home slowly not caring how late it was and then drug myself into the house. It was around nine and I had forgotten all about feeding Charlie.

"Dad I'm home, sorry I forgot about dinner I can make something-" He cut me off holding up a box of pizza. I took a slice and sat down on the couch across from my father's recliner.

"How was your day Bells you look tired." He commented.

"Yeah I hung out up at the Reeves after school and then went over to see Jake in la push." I answered leaving out the parts that he would freak about.

"Oh and how is everyone?" He asked. I was surprised at how talkative he was, he rarely spoke. I wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"Good, everyone is great." I replied with a laugh. He didn't get the joke so he cleared his throat meaning he had something to tell me.

"I got a strange call at the station today" He started.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"They wouldn't tell me, not a voice I recognize. But anyway they asked if you were alright." He finished. How strange, I knew it was the same person texting me.

"Was it a guy or a girl?" I wondered.

"A very loud male" He replied shaking his head. I didn't know who it could be; I knew plenty of loud men.

"I don't know dad, but I am going to go to bed, ill see you in the morning." I told him before walking up the stairs and into my room. I lie down and let the day play out in my mind, what are the chances of finding out about two mythical beings in one day. Slim to none, unless you're me of course. I sighed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. I thought it strange when I woke up, after the day I had you would think that I would dream about something. I shrugged it off and walked into my bathroom to shower and get ready for school. The morning seemed to go by quickly and I found myself walking to lunch with Neha.

"Are you sure you are alright Bella, you know after everything we told you last night?" Neha asked.

"Yeah I am fine" I answered with a smile. They weren't the only things on my mind at the moment.

"Alright well let's go sit with the family." She said while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the table.

"Hey there Bella" Cade mocked.

"Hello Cade" I answered ignoring his laugh. We all sat there and talked for awhile until the bell rang and we had to run to class. The rest of the day passed and I walked to my truck to drive home, there sitting on the bed was Layton. I walked over and sat down next to him waiting for him to say something.

"Hey Bella I wanted to talk to you about something, but I need you to understand you cannot say anything back no matter how you feel." He said sternly.

"Alright I will keep my mouth shut." I answered. He looked at me and then got up and walked away. I sighed and walked back over to the driver's side door before getting in. The drive home was filled with questions; I couldn't get the Layton out of my mind. What could he have to tell me that I wasn't allowed to answer? I tried to push it to the back of my mind when I got home and saw that Charlie was here.

"Hey dad" I shouted once I was in the door and setting my stuff down.

"Hey Bella, Jake called" He told me. I walked to the phone and called him back.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us at la push?" He asked.

"Sure Jake I just have to make dinner for Charlie and I'll be down" I answered.

"Alright I will see you then, come down to the beach." He told me. We said good bye and I started on dinner. I made pasta and set it on the table so Charlie could eat when he was ready. I ate a little and then walked out the door and into my truck. It wasn't raining thankfully so the drive was painless. I pulled up to the beach and saw six large native guys talking around a blue fire.

"Bella you came!" Jake and Sam shouted.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked. After I said it I realized they thought I was going to run.

"I don't know…come on" Jake said then took my hand and led me to the fire. We spent all night talking and joking around.

"Bella don't you have school tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah why?" that was a really strange question.

"Well it's eleven..." Quill added. I jumped up and hugged everybody before running to my truck. I couldn't believe I had been sitting there for so long, it was so easy to lose track of time when I was with them. I laughed to myself and drove home.

"Dad I'm home" I whispered. I noticed he was asleep on the couch with the TV still blaring. I covered him up and got into my bed. I fell asleep and dreamed about Layton and his unusual behavior. My alarm woke me up and six thirty and I curled my hair and put some makeup on. I decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with rips in them and a white tee shirt. I threw on a pair of bright yellow heels and walked down stairs to see that Charlie was already gone. I still had some time before school so I sat down and ate a bowl of plain cereal. Eventually it was late enough to leave for school without being extremely early. I drove into the school parking lot and noticed the Reeves all standing around their cars looking at me. I laughed at their expressions and parked my truck. Neha met me outside and said she needed to talk to me.

"Are you going to walk away like Layton did?" I questioned. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Layton walked away because it was too risky. He wanted to tell you he loved you but if you would have told him you loved him too, you would have become one of us." She said quickly.

"That's not fair" I huffed. Now I was never going to be able to tell him I love him.

"Oh stop Bella; it isn't that he doesn't want you to be one of us. He just doesn't want it to happen without you wanting it and knowing about it." She continued. I felt better once she said this, but still hated that stupid rule.

"Ah I see" I muttered.

"Would you want to be one of us Bella? We graduate in two months and he does really love you." She pressed. I thought about it for a moment. Yeah I would want to be one of them, this was ten times better than being a vampire and I really loved Layton. I can even say I love him more than I thought I loved Edward. Layton would never lie to me and then leave.

"Yeah I think I would" I answered. She smiled hugely at me and then started walking to class. I followed her in a daze.

"Neha, if I did become one of you what would I be?" I asked. I didn't know what else there could be.

"Water just like Layton" She whispered once class started. I decided I could live with that, being water would be pretty nice. I sat and thought about everything Neha had said today for the remainder of the day. We were studying for finals so there really wasn't anything to do. I didn't even talk at lunch; I could tell they were all worried about me apart from Neha. She understood that I was thinking about what I really wanted. I drove home in the same daze I had been in all day, it seemed so short. I hadn't realized for a few minutes that I was parked at my house, but once I did I immediately got out of my truck. I walked into the house and sat on the couch weighing the pros and cons. obviously there were more pros, I only had one con and it was leaving my family. I knew that I wouldn't look like myself and that I would most likely look a lot like Layton. I wouldn't be able to explain the changes to Charlie or Renee rationally. At least I wouldn't have to leave them because I wanted to eat them. I laughed at my old desire and started making an elaborate dinner. I knew I needed to come up with a solid answer before the end of the school year; I wasn't sure how to do that though.

**I know a lot of you are waiting to see how the Cullen's are going to act, well sorry to disappoint but that won't be happening for several chapters. Please review!**

**Jamie Rae**


	9. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella POV

It had been two weeks since Neha and I had talked about me becoming one of them. Layton and I had become closer than ever and I wished that I could tell him how I truly feel. Neha promised me that she wouldn't say anything about our conversation and has kept it so far. Today was Friday and I had plans to go and see the pack tonight, I was excited. I had been busy with finals for the past two weeks that I rarely left the house. The Reeves would all come over here to see me and we would watch movies but it wasn't the same as going out and doing something. I knew that it was important for me to study, I was going to UCLA next year along with my new family and I needed to keep my grades up. I am standing in my closet looking for an outfit, the senior class was practicing graduating all day today and we were suppose to dress nice for yearbook. I heard my phone ring and ran to get it.

"Hey Neha what's up?" I asked she never called me this early.

"Bella Kandice and I are going to come over and get ready since we don't have to be at the school until nine, okay?" She asked.

"Sure Neha when are you going to be here?" I questioned.

"Were at your house right now." She stated.

"Alright just walk in" I said before hanging up. I sat on my bed to await my sisters.

"Alright, so what are you going to wear?" Kandice asked. They were both standing in front of me wearing their pajamas. They were holding dresses and heels, I was sure they were going to pick something similar for me.

"I have no idea, go find something" I told them. They both rushed into the closet so fast I didn't see them. They had gotten used to using their natural abilities around me now that I knew what they were. I laughed when they both came out with a dress each.

"Here try these on and we will decide which one" Neha laughed. I walked into the bathroom and put on the first dress. It was light blue and fitted on the top, the bottom flowed out to my knee. I walked out to show them and they nodded and then pushed me back into the bathroom. I put on the second dress and it was tight. It was a darker shade of blue then the last and fit tightly on my body. It stopped at about mid thigh and had a halter neck. The design was dressier but the feel and fabric was more casual. I stepped out and they both nodded.

"This is the one Bella. We are going to change and then we will do your makeup and hair." They announced. I nodded and they disappeared. Neha came out wearing a strapless brown summer dress that went to her knees. Kandice was wearing a white fitted dress with a scoop neck and thick classy straps.

"You two look beautiful" I commented.

"As do you" They both told me. I smiled and sat down so that they could doll me up. They curled my long brown hair into large ringlets and did a smoky eye for makeup. I moved aside so that they could finish themselves. Neha's hair was pin straight and Kandice did hers in a loose pony tail.

"Here put these on." Kandice said while handing me a pair of white heels. She had on black strappy pumps, while Neha was wearing a pair of deep green peep toes. We all stood and walked over to the wide body length mirror hanging in my closet and smiled.

"Have you always looked this way?" I asked noticing there perfect features.

"As far as we can remember, we are part of the elements Bella we were never human." Kandice reminded me.

"Did the other three always look that way?" I asked next.

"No Blake had green eyes and strawberry blondish colored hair in his human life, Damon had a grayish color of eyes and brown hair opposed to his black now, and Lainey had brown eyes and blonde hair in her human life" Neha told me. I was shocked I wondered what I would look like.

"What do you think I will look like?" I asked hesitantly.

"Most likely you will have dirty blonde hair and teal eyes. You will look nothing like you do now, not even the same facial structure." Kandice warned me. I laughed; I couldn't imagine myself looking that.

"Its eight fifty, we better leave" Neha reminded us. She grabbed her keys and we walked down the stairs to her awaiting Jaguar. We got in and she sped off towards the school, we could see the rest of the seniors walking inside the gym where we were told to meet. I sighed at the long day ahead of us and looked at what everyone was wearing. Everyone looked slightly nicer than they did everyday but not by much, I noticed the Reeves, along with Jess, Angela and Lauren were the only ones apart from us that dressed up.

"Hey ladies" Blake said while walking up and putting his arm around Neha's waste. Cade did the same with Kandice and Layton took my hand. We weren't allowed to say we love you but we could show affection. I smiled at how right his hand felt entwined with mine as we walked towards the gym. I could see all the jealous girls glaring at us, they have always been bitter about my ability to steal the most attractive new guys. I didn't really understand Layton or Edwards's fascination with me; I was still plain Bella just a little revamped now.

"Alright everyone we are going to partner up by last name." The principle shouted. He started calling of names of guys and girls to stand in line next to one another. To my dismay I was paired with a boy named Dillon, he was always looking at me with lust filled eyes. I sighed and tried to ignore him, he was talking to me about nothing in particular. Eventually the principle had us practice our walk he was up on a stage with rolled paper in his hands. We would all walk up and shake his hand, and then he would give us the paper. We did this until two and he let us go.

"That was eventful" Cade groaned. I laughed at his facial expression and got into the Jaguar.

"Will you take me back to my house please" I asked Neha.

"Why" She asked. I forgot I hadn't told them about going to see Jake yet.

"I made plans to see Jake today" I answered. They both frowned but drove me to my truck.

"What time are you going to be home?" Kandice asked.

"Five probably" I answered. I could never be sure, they always had something to do and I always lost track of time.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out with the family later tonight. Lainey and Damon haven't seen you in a while." She replied.

"Alright, call me around five. I always lose track of time" I told them. They nodded and I got out of the car and into my truck. I watched as they backed out and sped off, I followed their lead but a lot slower. I arrived on the res about ten minutes later and rushed up to Jakes door.

"Hey Bella, come on everyone is at the beach." He said and took my hand before walking back behind his house.

"How have you been Jake?" I asked him.

"Pretty good, we caught a strange scent the other day though. It seems familiar but we can't place it." He told me. I thought about what he was saying and guessed it could be the Cullen's. I really hoped it wasn't, I was finally getting my life back together and didn't need them here to interfere. I didn't suggest the option to Jake, I didn't want it confirmed.

"Be careful out there" I told him with a slight frown. I missed the carefree Jake I used to know, the one who didn't fight vampires for fun. I sighed at only memories and walked onto the warm sand of the beach. I saw all six men sitting around a fire just like last time and smiled. They smiled back when they noticed us and started walking towards us. Sam was in the lead, we had become great friends since the day I called him wolf boy.

"Bella, you're here I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence!" Same shouted. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm here, let the party begin" I answered mocking his tone. He rolled his eyes in return and lifted me over his shoulder. I screamed from surprise but didn't struggle; I didn't want to be dropped.

"So how was graduation practice?" Jared asked me. I looked at him like he had lost it.

"Excruciating" I exaggerated.

"Wow that sucks, glad I don't have to deal with it for a year or two" He replied. I laughed as Sam set me down on the log next to the fire. I was still amazed by the color the salt made the flame. It didn't seem natural to me, but that seemed to be happening more and more. We sat and talked about nothing it seemed until my phone rang. I knew who it was so I said goodbye to the boys and answered it.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Hey Bella are you coming soon?" Blake asked. I was surprised he usually wasn't the one to call me.

"Yeah I'm leaving now, is everything alright?" I asked starting to panic for no reason.

"Yeah everything I fine, Neha is in the shower and Kandice is with Cade so they asked me to call you" He explained. I felt relief wash over me immediately.

"Alright, I will see you in about five minutes Blake" I said before hanging up. I drove a little faster than usual, I felt like I was being followed although I knew it was silly. I pulled up to the brown mansion and knocked on the door. Layton opened it and hugged me before stepping aside and letting me in.

"How were the guys?" Layton asked me as I was sitting on the couch.

"Good, they are getting huge though" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Really, I didn't think it was possible for them to grow anymore" He said while laughing with me. The parent figured walked into the room next and pulled me into a hug each.

"It is so good to see you Bella" Damon said before passing me to Lainey.

"It's been awhile" She pointed out.

"I know I missed you guys" I told them with a smile. We had gotten very close in the week after I found out what they were. They were like my second family and I loved them.

"Bella you're here!" Neha shouted running down the stairs at an inhuman speed.

"I told you I would be" I told her. She nodded and gave me a bone crushing hug. I laughed as I saw the other four come running down. They smiled at me and joined me in the living room.

"So Bella, we wanted to ask if you had made your decision to join us" Damon started. I looked at all the expectant eyes in the room and thought about it once more before I began.

"Yes I would love to join you." I told them. I had already made this decision a few days prior. I loved them as a family already and knew I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with them. I was glad that they wanted me unlike the Cullen's; Edward was always worried about stealing my soul. I knew that they wanted me and were willing to allow the change.

"That is such good news Bella! Once you graduate you and Layton can take care of that, before we head out to UCLA." Lainey announced. She had the biggest grin on her face; it made me smile to know that she was going to become a mother figure towards me. We spent the rest of the night talking about our plans and how we would tell Charlie we were going to leave after graduation so that we could get used to the city and to buy a house because we didn't want to live in dorms. Our plan was perfect I knew Charlie would understand, and it wasn't like he could stop me. I was eighteen and I could leave now if I wanted, I am determined to finish high school though. Unlike when I was going to become a vampire, our plans for school were true. We would be attending UCLA in the fall, I didn't have to worry about being blood thirsty for a whole year and I was actually excited.

"I will see you guys tomorrow alright?" I said while I was standing by the door ready to go home.

"Alright, we will call you in the morning." Naha shouted. I turned and walked out to my truck. I got the feeling I was being watched again and turned around to check it out. I didn't find anything obviously; I think I was just paranoid. I had been thinking about the Cullen's too much lately. I drove home and went to bed, it was late and Charlie was already asleep. My mind was filled with everything we had talked about tonight. Tomorrow we were going to look for houses, I was extremely excited. A house in L.A. was beyond my dreams when I was younger, but was going to be my reality in a month. I smiled to myself before falling into a deep sleep.

**I wanted to know if I was disappointing you guys or something. I started out getting a lot of reviews and I haven't been getting much lately. Let me know if there is something you want to see happen in this story, I want to make it something you want to read. Please let me know.**

**Jamie Rae**


	10. New house

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**So I am going to start updating a couple times a day. I really want to finish this story for you guys; I know how horrible it is to wait around for it. I also want to finish it so that I can start the sequel to Destined. So enjoy (:**

Bella POV

I have been at the Reeves for all of ten minutes and we are already looking for a house. We barely said hi before Neha, Kandice and Lainey pulled me up the stairs and into the room that held all of their laptops. I was shocked at how many they had; they each had one along with a few regular computers. On top of that they had bought me my own laptop, I tried to refuse but they wouldn't listen. So now we are sitting in here looking at different real estate sites for the L.A. area.

"Oh guys look at this one!" Kandice squealed. We all turned to look at the house on her screen. It was beautiful and huge. The outside was white and classy, and the inside was very modern I thought it was beautiful.

"I like that one, save it so that when we show the guys they can help us pick the final house." Lainey told her. We sat there in silence for another twenty minutes until I found one. It seemed almost too good to be true. It was situated on a hill overlooking the beach and was made half of glass. The part of the house that wasn't glass was white stucco. Grand burgundy fences lined the outside of the house and gave off a homey feel. The design of the house was very modern and spacious, including four grand stories. I fell in love with this house and hoped the others would too, knowing them they would.

"Look at this house, I am in love" I sighed. They all turned and looked; I could see their eyes popping out of their heads.

"Bella it's perfect, I'll go get the guys and we'll make them choose between the one I found and the one you did. That way we are sure to get that one." Kandice whispered. She stood up and opened the doors before calling the guys into the room. Meanwhile Neha and Lainey shut down and closed their laptops.

"What is it?" Damon asked with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"We found two houses and want to vote on which one we are going to buy." Neha explained. I smiled at our plan and Kandice showed them the picture of the house she found. They looked and then turned to my screen and scrutinized it as well.

"So let's vote" I said. "Whoever wants the first house raise your hand" I looked at everyone and waited patiently. No one raised their hand. "Second house?" I asked and then raised mine. Everyone else raised theirs as well and I smiled.

"So it's settled, us girls will call the agent and buy it." Lainey announced.

"Don't you want to see the inside first?" Damon asked.

"No if there is something we don't like, we will simply change it. I will have the real estate agent go along for the inspection and it will be done" Lainey smiled. Damon shook his head but I could tell he didn't care. Lainey started dialing the number right away. Someone answered after a few rings and Lainey started explaining what she wanted, she even said she would pay extra if needed. The agent said that she was actually in a meeting with the owners right now and asked if Lainey would like to speak with them. Neha, Kandice and I sat there the whole time she was on the phone; she was very good at getting what she wanted. After an hour and a half the fax machine started spitting out documents for her to sign and send back. I was amazed at everything she was able to get done without even getting off the phone or leaving the room. Eventually the call was ended and Lainey was grinning ear to ear.

"We have a house, good work girls" She told us and then brought us in for a hug. We walked down the stairs to tell the boys the news.

"Guess what" Neha shouted. They all looked at her shocked but nodded for her to continue.

"We have a house, and we are going next week end to look at it!" She announced. Everyone smiled and started talking about what they wanted to do to the house. I had to tell Charlie that I was going to be in California next weekend so Lainey and Neha said they would come. We all piled into the one-77 and drove the short distance to the house, luckily the cruiser was in the drive way.

"Dad can you come out here for a minute?" I called once we had made it into the living room. I heard him stomping down the stairs and smiled.

"Hey Bella, Neha who is this?" He asked pointing to Lainey. I forgot they hadn't met yet.

"Oh dad this is Neha's mom Lainey" I told him. He smiled warmly and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Chief Swan" She stated.

"Please call me Charlie" He replied. We all chatted for a while until I decided it was time to tell him about our plans for this coming weekend.

"Hey dad, you know how I am going to UCLA for college?" I started.

"Yeah Bells aren't you leaving shortly after graduation?" He answered calmly. He had accepted this easily and was glad I had made such good friends.

"Yeah, well today we were looking at houses and we found one. So I was wondering if you would be alright if I went with the Reeves to look at it this coming weekend." I asked. I saw the smile spread on his face and instantly knew what he was thinking. "Do you think my dad could come Lainey?" I asked knowing he wouldn't have the confidence to ask.

"Of course I think it would be wonderful for your father to see where you would be living for the next few years." She answered.

"Really Bells, you would want me to come?" Charlie asked looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Of course dad it wouldn't be the same without you." I replied. I was actually happy Charlie wanted to come; I would love for him to get out of forks for a while.

"So we are leaving right after school on Friday, so make sure you are packed and ready" Lainey told him. He nodded and smiled.

"Bella we will be here in the morning so we can go shopping for stuff alright?" Neha said.

"Yeah what time?"

"Nine sharp" She answered and then got up and walked to the door. We said our goodbyes and they left.

"Thank you so much Bella" Charlie said while bringing me into a crushing hug.

"Of course dad, I am glad you want to come." I answered. "What do you want to eat?"

"I want to go out for dinner Bella; you're growing up and leaving soon so I want to spend as much time as possible with you. How does that Mexican restaurant in port angles sound?" He asked.

"Sounds good dad let me go grab a coat." I said while running up to my room and grabbing a black short coat. We drove to the restaurant all the while talking about me moving and our trip this weekend. He tried asking me what the house looked like but I wouldn't budge. I wanted to see his face when he took in all four stories of the mansion. My father and I had never connected like this; he was so quiet and shy. I think it took him realizing that I was moving in less than a month to open up. He had told me several times that he would miss me, and I knew he was telling the truth. We ate and drove home in silence, I knew he had used up his conversation for a while. We probably wouldn't talk like this again until we reached Cali. Once he parked the cruiser and we walked inside I said a short goodnight and thank you before setting my alarm and going to bed. I was excited to be looking for a wardrobe for the sunny weather of L.A. tomorrow especially since I would be with my new family. I fell asleep and dreamed of being an angel; they were slightly fuzzy considering I had no idea what it would be like but nice all the same. I woke up at eight to the sound of my alarm and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I finally realized that the choice I made was coming at me soon. I was extremely excited; the idea of spending forever with Layton made my heart race. I knew little about him since Damon had told us not to get too close just yet, that it was a risk to be too affectionate. I agreed with him, we didn't want to slip and say something that would trigger my change prematurely. I thought about all of this while being hit with hot water and soon noticed it was getting cold. I reluctantly got out and blow dried my hair I hated how straight it was all the time; I had no patience for styling it and no time right now. I walked into my closet and pulled out a pair of light faded skinny jeans along with dark blue heels and a white tank top. I did simple makeup and grabbed a blue sweater. I smiled at how well my outfit went together and went down stairs to get a granola bar.

"Morning dad" I yawned as I got down the stairs. He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning Bella, did you sleep well?" He asked me.

"Yes thanks" I answered. I sat at the table and ate waiting for everyone to show up. I knew the guys weren't particularly happy about going shopping but they knew they needed stuff too. We were going to college and although this may not be their first time it was _mine. _Neha, Kandice and I swore we would live it up and make an impression on UCLA. And to do that we needed to look good. I heard a knock on the door and Charlie went to get it.

"Are you ready Bella?" Neha asked once she made it into the kitchen.

"I'm excited" I said.

"Oh me too, we are going to make the best impressions in Cali" She squealed. I saw Charlie flinch away from the high pitched sound she was making and I started laughing. I say a quick good bye and noticed there were three cars in my driveway.

"Neha why did you all come to my house?" I asked confused.

"I don't know something about not wanting to start without us" She sighed as she was getting into her Jaguar. I noticed that Damon was driving a striking red Lamborghini. I smiled and waved at them before getting into the back of the car I was riding in.

"Hey Bella" Kandice smiled. I smiled back and she turned up the music. We sang the whole way to Seattle laughing at the people who turned to look at us once we reached the city. We probably looked pretty hilarious; all three cars had the windows rolled down blasting different types of music and the people inside singing along. We made it to the mall and turned the cars off and got out.

"Bella are you ready for some serious shopping?" Cade said making his voice sound like Kandice. I laughed at him and shook my head. He was the funniest person I had ever met and I loved him. We all went separate ways. The girls went to one side while all the guys headed towards a video game store.

"Boys were here for clothes, you can buy new games once we get to L.A." Lainey scolded. They all frowned including Damon but walked into a clothing store anyway.

"Let's go into this one first" Neha said while dragging me into the store. It was very summer devoted and seemed to meet our needs. Neha and Kandice started flipping through racks at top human speed while Lainey and I took our time.

"What do you think of this Bella?" Lainey asked me holding up a green and white sundress. It would be perfect for her figure.

"I think you should definitely try it on" I answered. I picked out a pair of really short denim shorts and put them with the other few things I had picked out. I looked over to where Neha was standing and noticed she had more clothes than the rest of us put together. I laughed when she noticed me looking and stuck her tongue out at me very maturely. I rolled my eyes and continued shopping; I had found a lot of really cute things and made my way to the dressing room. After trying everything on I ended up buying five outfits. Neha was on a mission and pulled me into another store immediately. I didn't complain, I was actually having a lot of fun. After awhile Neha and Candice had gotten all they wanted and focused on me since I hadn't bought much at all. I was basically just trying things on to make sure they fit, and they were deciding what I would keep or not. It didn't bother me; it was a lot easier than looking for things on my own.

"Are we done yet" Blake whined. The boys had finished about an hour ago and were surprised to find me still trying things on. I had explained to them what was happening and they all looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah let's just pay for all of this and then we can go" Neha promised. I was relieved; I think I had more than they did now. I knew it wouldn't be that way for long, the day we moved to California we would be shopping again. We paid for everything and got in the car to drive home. Neha and Kandice took me home and helped me carry everything up. Charlie was as shocked as he was last time I came home from shopping; only this time there was twice as much stuff. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes; he chuckled and then worked his way back into the living room.

"Bye Bella we will see you tomorrow at school" Neha called after we had finished bringing everything inside.

"Wait I need my truck." I answered.

"Oh yeah Layton dropped it off after they got home" Kandice said. I nodded and waved.

"Have a good day?" Charlie asked. I just nodded I was exhausted. I made chicken noodle soup for Charlie and walked up to my room. I didn't bother putting away anything knowing that in two short weeks it would all be packed, it wasn't like I could wear any of it here anyway. I smiled and laid down in my soft bed, I fell asleep instantly and didn't dream once.


	11. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella POV

The trip to L.A. was nice; we spent the majority of the time on the beach by our house. We stayed at a hotel at night though since there weren't any beds. The night we got in we decided to go out to dinner and go to bed, we wanted Charlie to be completely awake when he saw it. Once we had made it to the house and Charlie saw it, I swear he almost fainted. He jaw dropped and his eyes were huge, he started mumbling about something we didn't understand. Once the shock wore off he got excited and started exploring. The house was even more beautiful in person; it was set up different than we thought though. The first floor was set up like it could be the whole house; it had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and two bathrooms. We walked up the elaborate stair case to see another floor set up similar to the first floor. The only differences were that it had one bed room, one bathroom and no kitchen. The layout was different than the first floor though, I was beginning to think of this place as an apartment building. The third floor had a similar set up as the first and had its own kitchen as well. There was one bedroom and one bathroom instead of the two on the first. I had pretty much figured out what the fourth floor looked like so I wasn't as excited to see it as the rest. Once we made it to the top I was shocked, it was so different than the others. It still only had one bedroom and one bathroom, but it also had a huge balcony. It was absolutely amazing up here, I figured that Lainey and Damon would take this floor but they surprised me like they always did.

_Flash Back*_

"_Well this is surprising it seems like we will all have a floor to ourselves" Damon said with a huge smile. Charlie was outside on the phone so we didn't have to watch what we were saying. _

"_The house is set up so strange" Neha grunted. I could tell she wasn't expecting it, but was pleasantly surprised. _

"_Can Cade and I have the second floor please, we could do so much with it and it was our favorite out of the four" Kandice asked sweetly. Damon nodded and turned to Neha._

"_We would like the third floor please, he was the perfect size and the layout fit our personalities." Neha pleaded. Damon nodded again and then looked at me._

"_We hope you don't mind Bella but Lainey and I would like the first floor it seems like the oldest part of the house and we like it the best." Damon told me. I felt like jumping for joy the top floor was by far the most extravagant. I could tell Layton wanted it as well and he was smiling at me hugely. _

"_Are you sure you don't want it?" I asked making sure they weren't trying to make me feel more at home._

"_No it isn't our style, everyone has chosen the one they wanted I only hope you are alright with that floor" Lainey reassured me. I smiled at everyone and they smiled back._

"_Thank you so much!" I squealed. Layton pulled me into a hug and we went back downstairs to see my father._

_End Flash Back*_

We were sitting at their house right now looking online once again for furniture and such to fill our floors with. Layton was open to a lot but told me not to make any major decisions until I was changed because my tastes will change. I guessed that's why he liked the color blue so much; he said it appealed to him.

"Hey Bella, have you found anything?" Neha asked me quietly.

"No I don't want to pick much out incase my style changes" I told her back.

"Oh yeah that's smart, so are you excited for graduation?" She questioned. I had completely forgotten that I was graduating on Wednesday.

"I am a little nervous about it, I had almost forgotten." I replied a giggle escaping.

"Is your mom coming?" She asked.

"Oh no I am supposed to pick her up in an hour and a half!" I said while jumping up.

"We'll take the one-77 it's the fastest car we have other than Damon's Lamborghini but he won't let me drive that" She laughed. She followed me out to the garage and told Blake she would be back in a little. We got in the car and turned the music up, I was excited to see my mom and Phil, it had been awhile. I shuddered at the reason we had seen each other last, I was in the hospital recovering from a vampire attack.

"Bella are you alright?" Neha asked noticing my sudden mood change.

"I was just thinking about when I had seen my mother last." I answered trying to cheer up.

"That terrible?" She questioned.

"I was in the hospital recovering from a vampire attack" I answered. I had promised her I wouldn't lie when it came to the vampires in my past. She was the only one who knew much about it, and the only one I felt truly comfortable discussing it with.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Bella" was all she said. She knew not to pry, the memories didn't upset me as bad now that I had the Reeves but I didn't like speaking about it. We drove in silence for a few moments until one of our favorite songs came on and we started singing at the top of our lungs. We were laughing hysterically when we pulled into the air port and made our way to where Renee had told me to meet her. It was surprisingly nice out today so it wasn't terrible waiting outside. After about ten minutes of waiting I heard my mother's excited voice.

"Bella, I've missed you so much" She squealed. I laughed and hugged her and fill.

"I've missed you guys too; I want you to meet Neha. Her and her family are going to college with me at UCLA." I explained.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Neha, I'm Renee and this is Phil." Renee said while shaking hands with Neha.

"So what are we riding in" Phil asked speaking for the first time. We motioned for them to follow us and watched as their jaws dropped at the sight of the one-77. I laughed and got in the car, they followed my lead and we started driving towards Forks.

"So are you excited to be out of high school?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about college but I'll have my friends with me so it shouldn't be too bad." I answered confidently.

"Are you staying in the dorms?" Renee asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, the Reeves bought a house there" I laughed.

"Do you have pictures?" She asked more interested now.

"Yeah on my phone" I said while showing her the house.

"Oh my Bella that is really nice, four stories?" She said with surprise.

"Yeah, well there are eight people in my family including Bella" Neha said while smiling at me.

"Wow that's a lot of people" Phil mumbled.

"Were all adopted of course" Neha explained. I heard both Phil and Renee sigh in relief. We spent the rest of the drive in silence and eventually Neha dropped them off at their hotel and me off at home.

"I will see you tomorrow, Kandice and I will be here around seven." Neha told me before speeding off. We had the final practice of graduation tomorrow and they wanted to look really nice. It was our last day in the school and they wanted to remember it. I on the other hand could care less, but they were making me something about going out with a bang. Graduation was being held at some fancy place in port angels. We had gotten to vote about whether to have in there or in the gym and we all agreed the gym was too small. I climbed the stairs to my room in a daze and laid down in my warm bed thinking about Layton and our new house.

"Bella get up we have to get ready" I heard Kandice shout.

"I haven't even gone to bed yet, what are you doing here" I grumbled rolling over to see daylight shining in through my window. I hadn't even remembered falling asleep last night, I jumped up startled and ran into the bathroom to shower. When I came out both of my sisters were dressed and ready waiting to pounce on me. I sat down in the chair and let them curl my hair and do my makeup before throwing a dress at me. I noticed it was one that Jess had picked out, she would love that I was wearing it today. It was black, short and strapless. I put it on and then put the black strappy heels on with it. Neha and Kandice smiled at me before shoving down the stairs and out the door. Today was the last day of my high school career and tomorrow was my last day as a human being.

"Were here, I cannot wait to get today over with" Neha sighed. I agreed and we walked into the gym. We were only going to be here until twelve and it was nine now. We had been practicing this for five days now and the principle knew we were ready. He wanted to make sure though, that's why were we're forced to be here. We went through the ceremony about five times before the principle called us to order and had us sit in the middle of the gym.

"I wanted to congratulate all of you for completing your high school career. I have known most of you since you were young and the ones I didn't know that long are still dear to me. You guys have made my last year here wonderful and I wanted to thank you for all the memories you gave me. I will see you tomorrow at nine, have a nice night!" He said. I was surprised I didn't think that he was retiring but I was happy that he had liked us so much. We all got up and filed out of the gym towards the parking lot. We all said bye to each other and drove off to separate places. I had Neha take me home, I knew Charlie was getting the day off so that we could spend time together. He thought that we were leaving for California two days after graduation; we had to tell him something since he couldn't see me afterwards.

"Dad I'm here" I called. I heard him shift positions in the living room and then stand up.

"Bella how was your day" He asked while hugging me.

"It was good as it can be I guess, it felt weird knowing it was the last time I would be in that school" I explained. He nodded thoughtfully before taking my hand and walking me upstairs.

"I want you to have something Bella" He told me. I followed him into his room and he grabbed a small velvet box. "These were my mothers, I know you never got to meet her but she wanted you to have these when you graduated." He said while handing me the box. I opened it to reveal two delicate rings. They were both white gold; the main one had an opal stone in the center and the second one was thicker and had the Chinese symbol for life engraved into it. I smiled and looked up at my dad who was teary eyed.

"Why are you crying dad" I whispered.

"You're growing up Bella, you used to be my little girl and after tomorrow you're going to be headed to college." He answered. I hugged him and tried to think of a way to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we call Mom and Phil and go out to lunch" I asked.

"I'd like that Bells, why don't you go call them and I will get cleaned up" He laughed. I nodded and walked downstairs to call my mom. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hey mom, do you guys want to come to lunch with us?" I asked before she could say hello.

"Sure Bella where are we going?" She wondered.

"I have no idea, how about Charlie and I pick you guys up in ten minutes" I said.

"Sure, we will see you then" She replied before hanging up. I smiled and turned around to see Charlie in one of his few dress shirts and a pair of jeans. He gestured for me to go out the door and then he followed himself. He got into his cruiser and I laughed. I can imagine the looks on Renee and Phil's faces when they have to ride in the back of a police cruiser. Surprisingly enough they didn't seem to mind too much, I could tell they were uncomfortable though. We drove to Seattle to have an elaborate lunch since it was going to be my last night with Charlie. We got to a semi-high class restaurant and just talked. I was so proud at how well my parents got along, it amazed me. Eventually the day came to an end; it was dark when we left Seattle and around nine when we got home. I said goodnight and went to bed, I dreamed of becoming an angel and spending my life with my family. I woke up to my alarm at six; I had to be ready in an hour so I was kind of in a rush.

"Bella you look amazing" Charlie commented as we were getting in his cruiser to drive to port angels. I was wearing a white halter summer dress that flowed to my knees. I finally felt like an adult, I was taking over my life after today.

"Thank you dad" I replied. We drove for about an hour and finally arrived to the ceremony. I noticed the Reeves were just arriving so I got out to greet them.

"Bella you look beautiful" Layton whispered while I was hugging him.

"Thank you" I answered shyly.

"Bella are you excited" Neha screamed.

"Whoa calm down, but yes I am excited." I yelled just as loud. She laughed and took my hand. I saw that Charlie had already gone inside to get a good seat and walked in with my new family. We walked through the back doors and were greeted by the rest of our class and the principle.

"Put on your gowns, we start in five minutes" He announced. We all did as he said and got into line. I was scared, standing here made me realize that I was no longer a child. All I had ever been was a child, Renee said I was born middle aged but I know now that isn't true. I tried calming myself down as the music began, and the line moved forward. I took one last deep breath as I walked out in front of the many faces here to support all of us. I noticed my father and mother along with Phil, and then the Reeves smiling at me. I walked up onto the stage got my diploma and shook the principles hand before walking off again and sitting down. Some people gave speeches and eventually we were congratulated.

"It's finally over" Jess sighed and then hugged me.

"I know Jess, I hope we keep in touch" I cried. She nodded and went to find someone else. Angela came up to me next bawling her eyes out.

"Bella I am going to miss you so much!" She wailed. I hugged her tight; I was going to miss her too.

"I know Ang, I know" I said. She nodded and stumbled away.

"Bella come on, let's get out of here" Lainey said coming up to me.

"Alright, let me go say goodbye to Charlie and Renee" I said and walked off.

"Congratulations Bella" They all cried at the same time.

"I'll miss you guys" I whispered as I hugged each one of my parents.

"Call us soon baby" My mom pleaded.

"I will, I've got to go I love you!" I called and then disappeared into the crowd. I went to find Neha and Kandice but Layton found me first.

"Hey you, are you ready for this?" He asked.

"For you, always" I answered. Layton took my hand and led me to the parking lot.

"Alright Bella lets go home" Neha said once I made it into the car.

"Are you ready Bella" Kandice asked before I had a chance to say anything.

"Yeah I am" I answered confidently. I knew for a fact that I was ready. "Is it going to hurt" I asked.

"We wouldn't know how to answer that, ask Blake when we get home" Neha said.

"Oh right, you weren't human sorry" I whispered. They laughed and pulled into their long drive way. I took a deep breath and got out of the car to find Blake.

"Hey Bella what's up?" Blake asked once I had walked into the house.

"I was wondering if it hurt" I answered.

"No it doesn't really hurt, it is strange though." He answered with a smile.

"What's going to happen" I asked again hoping to get more information.

"Well you know the basics, but pretty much you're going to be laying in a room by yourself for twenty four hours" He laughed.

"Why do I have to be alone" I whimpered.

"It's hard to explain, just do it Bella" He smiled. Just then Layton walked into the room; I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. He didn't move he just stood there and looked at me, I could see the love in his eyes. I took a deep breath and followed him up the stairs; he led me into his room and shut the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you" He told me.

"I love you too" I whispered.


	12. Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella POV

We stood there looking at each other for a few minutes; I didn't feel any different yet. I was worried that he didn't actually love me and that's why it wasn't working.

"It's starting Bella, go lay down on the bed and I will see you in 24 hours" Layton whispered.

"I don't feel any different Layton, how can you tell its working?" I asked. He closed his eyes and then started glowing brightly.

"This is what we look like naturally, we hide it so we can blend in with public. And right now you have a faint glow to your skin" He explained. He was beautiful, more beautiful that the sparkling vampires even. I took a deep breath and looked at my hand; it had a very faint glow if I didn't know what to look for I wouldn't have noticed it.

"Alright, I'll see you soon" I whispered before going and lying on the bed. He nodded and shut the door, leaving me alone with myself. I didn't feel anything for about an hour, I opened my eyes and saw that the only thing different about me was the glow. I was almost as bright as Layton now; it hurt my eyes a little. I relaxed again and waited. The first thing I felt was a tingling sensation that started at my toes and worked its way up. I felt like I was bathing in champagne, the carbonation caressing my figure inside and out. Once it reached my face the feeling changed, it wasn't exactly painful just very uncomfortable. It was kind of like a constant pulling at my features. My eyes became extremely dry and it felt like they would sink into my skull. I was starting to panic, I wasn't used to the feelings, and as time went by they became more intense. My scalp felt like someone was poking it with a thousand fine needles; I didn't know how much of this I could take. Once it was close to the twenty four hour mark the sensations started fading from the feet up. I felt relief when I could move my legs, and then despair when my abdomen felt like it was being stretched and tightened. I sighed and attempted to block out the feelings until I no longer had to block them, they had disappeared. My eyes were moist again and my scalp was no longer being attacked. I sat up and stretched feeling how different my body acted. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed how sensual the world around me was, everything was brighter. I stood up and walked into the en suit bathroom to see myself. I locked the door and closed my eyes once again when I was in front of the mirror. I counted to three and opened them to reveal a girl I had never met before. I jumped back for a second, I looked nothing like Layton. My face was the opposite of my old one; I had a petite nose and plump baby doll pink lips. My eyes were seductively slanted at the corners and a calming yet striking ice pink color. I smiled and revealed perfectly straight and impossibly white teeth. My hair was bleach blonde it flowed down my back in tight ringlets. I stepped back to view my body, I had grown about two inches and lost ten pounds. My curves were perfectly sized and proportioned. I felt perfect and invincible, I could feel the changes. I was a new Bella, a stronger more beautiful version. I didn't even think the same way anymore, they were right when they said my opinions and attitude would change.

"Bella where are you, come on Bella" I heard Neha scream. I laughed to myself and marveled at the sound, it was more hypnotic and smooth than any I had ever heard.

"I'm in the bathroom Neha, I will be right out" I sang.

"Bella we don't use the bathroom" She pointed out. I knew that, I was just looking at myself.

"I know Neha, I wanted to see myself before you guys did" I answered.

"Your voice is so beautiful Bella, please let me see you" She begged. I laughed once more and unlocked the bathroom for her. She barged in and then stopped in her tracks.

"Bella…" She whispered. "Guys come in here" She screamed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then people opening the door. I wondered what Neha had noticed that made her call the whole family up the stairs.

"Hey?" I tried once they were piled in the bathroom. They didn't answer me they just stared like Neha did. I suddenly wished I was down stairs away from them; I closed my eyes and felt a strange wind. Once I opened them again I was sitting on the couch. I was amazed I wonder what else I can do.

"What where did she go!" Damon growled. I laughed and they came running down stairs.

"Bella your more powerful that even he was" Kandice laughed. I had no idea who they were talking about so I ignored that comment.

"I am going to leave again if you start staring like in the bathroom" I hissed. They looked at me and laughed.

"Are you sure my sister Bella is in that body?" Neha asked.

"Why do I fascinate you all" I said ignoring Neha.

"Do you know who you are Bella" Lainey asked. I rolled my eyes, of course I knew who I am, I am supposed to be water. That is what they told me.

"Water" I grumbled. I didn't like playing games.

"No Bella you are definitely not like Layton, you would look more like him if you were. Your life Bella, the missing piece" Damon told me looking like a kid in a candy store. I raised my eye brow at him and laughed.

"Alright sweet, so what are we doing today" I asked. I could handle being life, but I didn't want to just sit here and be stared at.

"Oh Bella your phone has been ringing all morning, you should check it." Cade told me while handing it over. I looked and saw that I had thirty six missed calls and three voice mails. I called my voicemail and saw that it was that strange number. _Bella you disappeared and some strange person took your place tell me you are okay. _It said in Alice's voice. I sighed and set my phone down; I was in no mood for vampires right now.

"Bella who is it" Neha demanded.

"Alice" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Oh the vampire" Kandice said. I nodded and turned my gaze to Layton. He came over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Don't worry Bella, I still love you even if you look different" He reassured me. I smiled and stood up, I needed Jake to know I was different he was still my best friend.

"Where are you going" Damon asked.

"To call Jake, he needs to know what we are and that we aren't dangerous. They are werewolves and protect the humans in la push and forks, they need to know." I said.

"Yeah she is defiantly life, she already has an attitude" Blake joked.

"She is so amazing" Layton whispered mostly to himself. I walked out into the yard and dialed Jakes number. I was still glowing, I wasn't sure how to turn it off yet.

"Bella?" He asked once he answered.

"Yeah hey Jake we need to talk" I said in the sweetest voice I could.

"Bella what happened to your voice?" He mumbled.

"I am different now Jake" I whispered scared of his reaction.

"What do you mean" He demanded.

"Jake is it possible for the Reeves and I to meet with you and the pack in a half hour?" I tried.

"Uh yeah sure Bella, ill call them together. How about you meet us on the beach" He suggested.

"Yeah sounds good Jake, see you in a little" I said before hanging up. I knew he would react poorly at first and I didn't want either of us to get hurt. I walked back into the house and sat down next to Layton.

"So what's going on" He asked me.

"We need to get ready, we have a meeting with the pack in a half hour please dress nicely." I pleaded. They nodded and we all walked up stairs. All of my things were in Neha's room so I walked with her.

"Bella, I don't know if any of this is going to fit you" Neha told me. It was true I had shrunk about two sizes.

"Um ill try a pair of the jeans that I bought that were too tight" I said. I slid them on and they were a little big but not too bad.

"Here try this" Neha said while handing me a black belt. I slid it through and buckled it before finding a shirt. I put a tank top on and then a tee shirt. They were both a little big but it wasn't too bad, my feet were still the same size thankfully. I finished getting ready and let Neha do my makeup.

"Alright we have fifteen minutes we better go" Damon said from down stairs. We all got into the cars and sped off towards the beach.

"Where's Bella" Jake asked once we were all standing in a line across from the wolves.

"Jake, I am Bella. You can smell me if you need to my scent is still the same" I sighed. He did exactly that; he walked up to me and smelled my hand.

"Oh what happened to you" He asked looking embarrassed.

"Were angels Jake, I know it's hard to believe but it's true. We all stand for a different thing" I explained. The whole pack stepped forward wanting a better look, before Sam spoke.

"Alright well would you explain further please" Sam asked.

"Well I am the Angel of dark" Damon said stepping forward and shaking Sam's hand.

"And I am Light" Lainey said repeating Damon's gesture.

"I'm the angel of water" Layton announced.

"Earth" Neha added.

"I'm air" Cade laughed floating towards the pack making them step back.

"And I am the angel of Fire" Kandice said with a smirk on her face.

"What are you two?" Sam asked noticing we hadn't told them yet.

"We are the most powerful of the two" Blake said. "I am the Angel of Death" he explained. The pack involuntarily flinched. I laughed and they all looked at me expectantly.

"I am the angel of life" I said proudly.

"In all honesty she is the most powerful, but Blake is a close second" Damon said while looking at me.

"Wow" The whole pack said in unison causing all of us to laugh. We spent the rest of the day with the pack explaining that we weren't dangerous in any way. They seemed to except us easily and seemed sad when we had to leave. We knew that we had made great friends, and left with pride.


	13. Cullen's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Alice POV

I had called her thirty something times and she never answered, I even left voice mails and got no reply. She disappeared, well no she didn't disappear but when I looked for her I didn't see _her. _I would see a girl similar to how Bella used to look but I knew it wasn't her. I didn't know what to say to Edward about it, when I had seen the real Bella she was surrounded by incredibly beautiful people.

"Alice calm down" Jasper whispered while rubbing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry Jasper I'm just so frustrated." I explained. He sent me calming vibes but they only made a dent in my anxiety filled emotions.

"You know Edward is coming today, he is bound to find out" He reminded me. I groaned I didn't want him to know until I found out what was happening. I had told the family a few days ago and they were all worried about her. She was still family, we all loved her including Rosalie. Edward was the reason we left and even he was having a hard time with his decision and was thinking about going back. I sighed at that thought he couldn't go back until I figured this out, I wouldn't let him.

"Edward" I heard Esme say from the living room. Oh no, here it goes. Jasper and I got up off the couch and walked down the stairs and an unbearably slow pace.

"Alice, Jasper" Edward acknowledged in the same dead voice he always used. Rosalie and Emmett were walking through the door now with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"Your back" Emmett boomed. Edwards face scrunched up for a split second and I knew Emmett was thinking about what I told him, I was going to kill him.

"WHAT" Edward screamed turning his gaze to me?

"Edward calm down" Carlisle commanded.

"Why didn't you call me, how do you know it isn't really her?" He asked in a calmer tone. I could see the fire in his eyes and knew I didn't much time until he went after her.

"Edward, the Bella I see in my visions is lifeless. She is never moving and usually in the same position no matter what time of day I search for her." I said quickly.

"I have to find her" He whispered franticly.

"You will do no such thing" I yelled. I couldn't let him go.

"Alice I have to, you can all come with me but please" He pleaded now. I couldn't refuse him when he looked so broken, but I had a feeling he would be worse if we left.

"Edward I don't know what you will find" I whispered. I wasn't even positive she was alive.

"Edward we will all go, you have a week that is all" Carlisle said. I looked at him and he just nodded. I frowned but went up to pack; we were going to Forks to find someone who may not be alive.

Bella POV

We were leaving for L.A. in a week and I was beyond excited.

"Bella, come on we have to go" Neha yelled from down stairs. She decided we needed to go shopping since I didn't fit into anything anymore.

"I'm coming hold on" I answered. I loved shopping now; it was one of the many things that had changed about me. I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs slowly to annoy both Kandice and Neha. I heard them groan once I finally made it to them and I laughed.

"You are so infuriating Bella" Kandice laughed. We walked out the door after saying goodbye and got into the Jaguar.

"So I've been getting this weird feeling lately" Neha announced. I had a feeling something was going to happen soon too.

"Like" I asked to see if it was the same as me.

"Well just that something is going to happen, that may turn out bad" She explained.

"Same here, my guess it will happen in the next few days" I replied. I had no idea what could happen, there was rarely something that could make both of us feel strange.

"Great" Kandice laughed. "Just what we need, a problem"

"Nothing we can't handle I'm sure." I stated. It was true; there was nothing that could hurt us.

"She's right, I doubt whatever it is, is as major as it seems" Neha agreed. We let it drop for the rest of the ride and eventually pulled into the mall parking lot. I got out and shut the door, I didn't want to spend all day here we had a lot to do still at the house. Now that I was changed we had begun looking at furniture and everything for the house.

"Let's go into Victoria's Secret first" I said. They both nodded and we walked into the store. My under ware were too big and my bra's were too small, it got extremely annoying. We spent about twenty minutes there and moved on to a dress store.

"So we need warm weathered dresses" Kandice stated. We split up and looked through the racks of summer dresses and club dresses. I had realized that my style was very bright and airy. I loved soft colors as well as intense so it was easy to find clothing. I picked out about ten dresses knowing I would only buy half of them and made my way to the dressing room. I tried every dress on and decided on six of them, three summer and three club.

"Are you ready" Kandice asked as I was walking out of the dressing room with my dresses.

"Yeah I found a few" I told her. She was holding about three dresses; she was the pickiest about clothing. We paid and moved on to the other stores. It only took us about three hours to buy me a new wardrobe and soon left the mall satisfied. The drive home was filled with tension; we all knew that the feeling was getting stronger. My phone range when we were an hour away and I saw that it was Layton.

"Hey, what's going on" I asked hoping everything was alright.

"Um you have a few visitors" He said sounding nervous.

"Who would be visiting me, is it the pack?" I asked. No one really knew I was still here other than the la push boys.

"No they said they are the Cullen's" He whispered.

"What the hell do they want" I asked completely pissed.

"I don't really know what do you want me to tell them" He asked clearly uncomfortable.

"Tell them that I will talk to them tomorrow some time, but we have stuff to do today" I growled.

"Alright I will, I love you" He said sweetly.

"I love you to" I answered and then hung up.

"So there are vampires at our house" Kandice hissed.

"Apparently so, I have no idea what they want but they had no right to show up like that" I answered fuming.

"Oh let it be for now, we will figure it out when we get home" Neha said. My phone rang again and I saw it was Layton.

"What is it now" I all but yelled.

"Some guy named Edward is refusing to leave and the family won't leave him" He answered.

"Are you kidding me, alright whatever we will be there in about fifteen minutes" I answered. Neha hit the gas so we would make it in time.

"Alright, well we will try to keep them distracted." He whispered.

"Do they know" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"No we didn't say anything" He answered. "I'll see you soon" He told me and then hung up.

"Stupid vampires" I growled.

"I wonder how they are going to react when they see you" Neha whispered. I hadn't thought about that.

"Oh great" Kandice huffed.

"When we get there, walk past them and I will call a family meeting. They won't recognize me at first so we will have some time" I said as we were driving up the drive way. They both nodded and Neha parked. I saw all seven of them standing there with angry looks on their faces, when they saw that we pulled up they turned and stared. I got out of the car at the same time the other two did and walked past them without acknowledging they were there. We walked through the front door and saw all of the family sitting at the table.

"We need to talk" I announced they all nodded and I put up a sound barrier so the vampires couldn't hear us.

"So what are we going to tell them" Damon asked looking at me.

"Well, we are going to have to tell them the truth" I answered.

"Are they a danger" Blake asked.

"Well Edward could be a problem, he doesn't love me but I doubt he will be too happy about me being with Layton" I replied truthfully.

"Alright, so there could be a fight" Layton stated. I nodded.

"We all need to be prepared; if a fight breaks out the whole family will join in. I don't want them killed, so Kandice you cannot use fire." I said sternly.

"What that's all I have" She fought back.

"We are not going to kill them, I still love them" I answered.

"Kandice don't fight with her on this, we will be able to handle them without killing them" Damon said in his commanding voice.

"Alright if you say so" She grumbled. I smiled at her love of violence and turned to look at Layton.

"Layton, please don't lose it. You know I love you and not him so if there is a way to prevent fighting embrace it" I said. He looked at me for a long while before nodding.

"So how do you want to go about this?" Lainey asked.

"Well, I guess we invite them in and wait until they ask where I am then I will take over" I said. They all nodded and Damon went to invite them inside. I took down my sound barrier and sat on the couch.

"Thank you for allow us inside, you have a beautiful home" Esme said while they were walking into the living room.

"Of course and thank you" Lainey replied just as sweetly. I looked at Rosalie and noticed her glaring at me, she was insecure. I smiled at her and waited for the whole family to sit down, Alice looked confused and Edward looked dead.

"So where is she" Edward growled. I looked at him with pure anger.

"Edward if you are going to be in this house you better respect us" I said calmly. He shrunk back from my gaze and nodded.

"We are sorry for intruding, but we were worried about Bella" Alice piped up.

"Alice, there was no reason to worry about me" I laughed. She looked at me with realization and hurt.

"I thought I smelled you" Emmett boomed. I laughed at how accepting he is.

"So please explain to us how you are Bella" Carlisle asked. I took a deep breath knowing that this was going to start a fight; I could see it all over Edwards face.


	14. Scheme

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella POV

I sat there and stared at everyone trying to think of the easiest way to explain everything to them without causing a fight. I knew that it would be practically impossible to do this and I saw that the Cullen's were getting more impatient by the second. Eventually Rosalie stood up and growled at me.

"Will you just explain to us what you are" She screeched. I was taken aback for a second before glaring at her in the most violent way possible. I watched as she flinched back from me and sat down on the couch and then turned her gaze to Carlisle.

"We will not be tolerant of that behavior, what you are about to hear is going to upset a few of you. We do not want any fighting, do you understand" Damon spoke up.

"Yes please explain" Carlisle said in a quiet voice.

"Alright I suppose I will start by telling you that we are angels." I said. I heard them all gasp as we each dropped our camouflage and showed the glow that rested on our skin.

"You guys are beautiful" Alice whispered. I put on a proud grin and covered my glow once again.

"We each have a specific role, Kandice is fire, Layton water, Neha Earth, and Cade is air. They were the original four, while Blake the angel of death, Damon the angel of dark, and Lainey the angel of light came once the population of humans and animals came." I explained.

"Does that make you life Bella?" Esme asked cautiously.

"Yes I am the angel of life, I am the most powerful of the angels and Blake is a close second" I smiled. They all sat there and gaped at us before Carlisle pulled himself back together.

"Bella I don't mean to pry but how and why did you become an angel" He asked in his fatherly tone. I held back the urge to laugh, I didn't want to be rude but the fact he was treating me so small humored me.

"Well Carlisle, I became an angel because these people have become my family over the months. They fixed me, especially one. You asked how well to become and angel you have to be in love with one and they have to love you back. Once the human and angel express their love the transformation begins." I told them. Edward was growling, realizing that I had moved on just like he wanted me to when he left.

"I would love to go into specifics about the process later if you don't mind." Carlisle said enthralled. My family was looking at me hesitantly not knowing if that should be allowed.

"Of course Carlisle, don't worry he's a doctor" I said both to my family and Carlisle.

"A vampire doctor" Cade boomed making even Emmett jump by his laughter. I turned to look at Cade but he didn't notice he had glowing tears in his eyes.

"We are vegetarian in a way; we feed from animals not humans. I have become immune to human blood in a way so that the smell no longer affects me" Carlisle said with pride.

"Enough of this, who the hell are you in love with Bella!" Edward roared. I stared at him like he had committed a crime. He had no right to be mad, he left me and I moved on.

"Isn't this what you wanted Edward, you left me because you wanted me to move on. You have no right to come into my home and yell at me in front of my family. You lost that right when you left me broken in the woods trying to find you. When you told me you didn't want me anymore, that you didn't love me. I am not yours any more Edward, I am not even the same Bella!" I screamed standing up to get in his face. He flinched back from my words and had a look of agony on his face but he deserved it.

"Who is he Bella" Edward said once more. I wasn't going to answer him, but my genius of a boyfriend stood up.

"I am Edward" He said with a smug smile on his face. I was about to tackle Layton but Edward beat me to it.

"Edward ENOUGH" Carlisle shouted. Edward didn't even look up from Layton, he continued to bite him becoming frustrated that it wasn't doing anything.

"Cade get him off" I commanded. Cade moved his hand in an upward motion and Edward flew off of him and into the couch. Alice grabbed hold of him but he retaliated by biting her, forcing Alice to let go in pure agony. Edward charged at Layton once again with an enraged Jasper on his heels. The fight moved outside after Layton had rolled Edward off of him. Kandice ignored my wishes of her ignoring the fight and took the advantage of creating a fire ring around Layton to prevent Edward from crossing. He jumped back from the fiery death trap and glared at me. I watched as he started running towards me and teleported behind him. He couldn't hurt me so I was going to let him have his fun, give him the upper hand for awhile and see just how far he would go with me. He noticed I wasn't where he thought I was and turned around to see my fake terrified face. He charged and flung me back into a tree a few yard from my original position. I saw Layton about to attack but waved him off when Edward was distracted, Layton caught on to what I was doing and let the family know. Their once worried faces were not feigned to hold up the façade. I watched as Edward began circling me on the ground, I put my hand up his chest and made his heart beat a few times, distracting him. I took my change to teleport by my family.

"Y-you made my h-h-heart beat" He stuttered while walking over to me.

"Edward are you going to be nice now" I questioned treating him like a toddler having a tantrum. He nodded and looked at me wide eyed.

"Can you make me human" He asked more clearly.

"Sadly no, I can't reverse your change. I can make you human for a year at the most" I explained. I immediately regretted sharing that piece of information when I saw Esme, Alice and Rosalie light up. I knew what they were thinking but wasn't sure if I was ready to do it yet, I wanted to practice more. And I wasn't going to deal with Edward and his temper all of the time.

"Bella, could you...I mean would we be able to get pregnant?" Alice asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Alice, I have the ability to give you a child but I am not sure I am ready for it yet. From the turnout of today I think we need to talk a little more and understand each other better, on top of that we need Eddie here to understand he cannot act that way anymore." I laughed at the last part. Edward hated that nickname and he cringed when I said it, I was going to have fun if they end up sticking around.

"We understand Bella, why don't we go inside and discuss things" Carlisle suggested. We all nodded and walked back into the house. I sat next to Layton on the love seat and Edward let a small growl slip.

"Edward that is enough, have you not realized that you cannot hurt us?" Neha shouted. I smiled at my sister, while Eddie looked at her in disbelief.

"Carlisle Layton and I were wondering if you would like to come with us upstairs to talk more in detail about everything." I said knowing he would agree. He nodded and followed us upstairs.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe Bella was an angel, even more than that I couldn't believe she was in love with him. I sat on the couch sulking as my family engaged in conversation with the enemy. I knew after I had hurt Bella so bad that she wouldn't give me another chance, but I wasn't going to give up. I could tell that everyone wanted to remain friends with them and I would go along with it, making Bella trust me. She would learn to love me again; I would make sure of it. I sat here thinking of ways to do this when I was interrupted by a loud gasp. I opened my eyes to see that I was floating.

"Edward isn't this amazing" Alice asked in her usual bubbly voice.

"Please put me down" I asked sweetly, trying hard to be nice. I would have to be for any sort of plan to get Bella back to work. I couldn't exactly kidnap her; she was more powerful than I was. I sighed as I gently moved back on to the couch.

"Dude your awesome, do that to me!" Emmett boomed. I knew they would become could friends in no time. I watched as Layton lifted his hand and made the same upward motion he had used on me earlier. Emmett lifted into the air and it looked like he was floating, but we could feel the breeze under him. I chuckled when Emmett started laughing uncontrollably, and then started laughing hard when Cade turned him upside down and dropped him.

"Dude what the hell" Emmett cried before cracking up. Maybe this family wouldn't be too bad; it would be easy to pretend to like them.

**I am really sorry this chapter is short, but there really wasn't much more I could add to it. Please review.**

**Jamie Rae**


	15. Boys will be boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Layton POV

The Cullen's left about an hour ago; I can't shake the feeling that Edward is up to something. I'm sure it's just because him and Bella used to date and I'm paranoid but there's still a nagging feeling telling me he is bad news. The rest of the family seems pretty nice, especially Carlisle. We spent about two hours explaining everything about us to him in the office upstairs and he seemed genuinely interested.

"Layton come on, you know he isn't going to do anything" Bella said trying to move me from the couch. I had tried talking to her about it but she wouldn't listen and I haven't moved from this spot since they left.

"Alright, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Well the whole family is going to Seattle to look at furniture and paint and everything and I need you with me to pick things out. We're leaving in four days come on" She laughed. I reluctantly got off the couch and followed Bella outside. The girls were all in their car waiting for Bella, like the guys were for me. I walked over to the Lamborghini and slid in next to Blake.

"Man are you alright" He asked taking in my expression.

"I think Edward is up to something" I stated.

"Dude I got the same feeling off him" Cade said making me feel less crazy.

"Did you talk to Bella?" Damon asked.

"Yeah she didn't believe me, but I know there is something going on" I growled.

"Well I guess we are going to have to take matters into our own hands, we have four days to figure something out." Damon announced. I smiled at my father figure, he may be older than us and act like our parent but he is just as sneaky as the rest of us.

"So we can't tell the girls that will cause problems." Blake laughed.

"How are we going to do this" I asked. We all sat there for a minute in silence, we had about two hours worth of drive to come up with the perfect plan.

"Well the kid is a mind reader, so we are going to have to be careful around him. I think we should have the Cullen's over as much as possible and just watch him." Cade suggested.

"Alright, we'll start there. We should all try to get on his good side although Layton I don't think it will work too well for you" Damon said while shaking his head.

"Well I got along pretty well with that Emmett guy, I could see what he knows without letting him know I am interrogating him" Cade laughed.

"Alright, and I can talk to Carlisle" Damon said.

"Blake you try to get along with Edward, I will try with Jasper" I said. They all nodded and we started to think once again. We weren't sure exactly what we were looking for but we were bound to find something out if we got close to the brothers. We made it to the stores finally and noticed the girls all had impatient faces on.

"Layton hurry, we don't have that long" Bella ordered. I smiled at her and caught up; she took my hand and started leading me towards the couches.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked. She was standing next to a modern white couch. I smiled it was very high class; I had a feeling everything was going to be.

"I think it is very you" I told her while kissing her cheek. We walked around and found matching chairs for it and then looked for a pillows and such. We got an assortment of blue and pale yellow pillows, a mix of both our styles.

"Let's call it a day, and come back tomorrow for the rest" Neha said from behind us. We were paying and getting all of our furniture shipped to Cali.

"Sounds good, come on babe" I said taking her hand. She obliged and followed me out to the cars, I said a quick goodbye and we parted ways. We all waited until the girl's car was out of sight and started planning again.

"So did you guys think of anything" Damon asked.

"Not really Neha made sure I was only thinking about furniture" Blake sighed. We all nodded knowing we were whipped. Damon let out a laugh and almost swerved into the other lane.

"Alright well, I was thinking about how we're moving to a sunny town. The fact that they are vampires will most likely keep them away. What we need to do is get as much information we can just in case, and then try and stay with Bella at all times once we move." Damon said. He had really been thinking, he was right though, they were vampires.

"Alright sounds good" Cade said while saluting. I rolled my eyes, typical Cade at his finest. We were quiet the rest of the ride anticipating the next few days. I wasn't sure what we were going to get out of the Cullen brothers but knew it was going piss me off. I sighed once we pulled up the house and got out; Bella was waiting for me on the porch and kissed me once I made it to her.

"We have guests, and you better be nice" She whispered. I can't believe they were here, it's ten at night! I groaned and walked inside to be civil, while making Jasper trust me.

Bella POV

We had gotten home a few minutes before the boys and noticed the Cullen's were waiting for us outside. We let them in and talked casually, I got up once I heard tires turn onto the drive to make sure Layton was going to be nice. He groaned a little but made his way over to Jasper and started talking kindly. I could see the similarities between the two and knew they would get along well. I saw Cade and Emmett making their way toward the video games while Edward and Blake were walking over to the piano. Damon and Carlisle were talking about angels and vampires while Esme and Lainey were talking about their 'children'. Alice was walking up to me and I smiled, noticing that Kandice and Rosalie were gone.

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted.

"Hey Alice, where'd Rosalie and Kandice go?" I asked.

"Oh they went upstairs, they seem to get along well" She laughed. I looked around and saw Neha was alone.

"Neha come here" I said. Her face lit up and she walked over to us and engaged herself into the conversation. We talked about shopping and other things for the rest of the night; I noticed the sun coming up and went to find Layton and Jasper. I walked into his room and saw them sitting on at a table playing chess.

"Having fun boys" I asked. They turned abruptly to look at me; I was standing about a foot away from them and obviously startled them.

"Wow your fast" Jasper said.

"Teleported" I laughed. I watched the boys play and noticed Layton was winning, of course. I refused to play with him; he had too much practice and was almost impossible to beat. I sat down on the bed and waited for them to finish the game; I heard Jasper sigh and realized he had lost.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked innocently.

"Four hours" Layton grinned smugly.

"Have you won yet Jasper" I asked trying to hide a laugh.

"No he's too damn good" Jasper growled. I could hold my laughter any longer and started cracking up. Eventually they both joined me and we all had tears in our eyes.

"Jasper, Alice is looking for you that's what I came up here to tell you. I bet she is pretty irritated by now" I announced. Jasper jumped up and ran out the door in record time. I stood up and pulled Layton on the bed with me.

"How was your night" He asked me.

"Good, yours?" I asked in return.

"Interesting" He said with a glint in his eye. I knew that look, he was up to something.

"What are you boys planning now" I growled playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He replied sweetly. I rolled my eyes but decided to let him have his fun.

"We're going back to the furniture store today" I told him. He groaned but nodded.

"What time" He asked.

"Eh a few hours probably, I'll ask Neha" I said and stood up, making my way down stairs.

"Hey Neha" I said when I was behind her.

"Hey Bella" She replied.

"When are we going back to the store" I asked kindly.

"One hour" She said and then walked away to avoid confrontation. I sighed and walked up the stairs to shower and get ready. I walked into Layton's room first to tell him we were leaving in an hour and then into the bathroom. I showered quickly and hurried into Neha's room where all of my clothes were at the moment. I put on a pair of light faded skinny jeans and a bright yellow long sleeved tee shirt, and then slipped on a pair of yellow heels. I put on a little makeup and then went to see if Layton was ready.

"You ready" I asked once I made it into his room.

"Yeah, come on" He said after kissing me softly. We walked down stairs to meet the rest of them family and then left for Seattle once again.


	16. Menacing

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella POV

The four days past quickly, we got everything we needed shipped to California except paint which we decided to buy once we were there. We were leaving tonight at six for our new home, leaving Washington and the Cullen's for four years. I had promised Edward we would talk soon, I wasn't sure what he wanted for me I was with Layton and that wasn't changing.

"Bella, come talk to me" Edwards once soothing voice now sounded menacing. I had already decided I was going to take us far from here to talk; I didn't need my family eavesdropping. I took his hand in mine and teleported us to a forest on the opposite side of the state.

"Alright Edward talk" I said in a kind voice. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be pleasant, he along with the boys in my family have been acting strange. I knew they were up to something, Edward was planning something big and the boys were trying to stop it apparently.

"Where are we Bella" He asked while sitting on a rock.

"We are at the top of the state" I answered in a dull voice.

"Alright well Bella I wanted to talk because I love you, I need you back" He said in the same menacing voice that gave me chills.

"Edward you know I am with Layton now, if you loved me you wouldn't have left it's too late" I answered in a stern tone. There was no way for him to win me now, my heart was Layton's it always will be.

"You. Are. Mine" He growled.

"Oh stop Edward, you really don't believe that do you? I haven't been yours for months, I don't think I ever was even when we were together." I answered with a frustrated laugh.

"I will not give up Bella; you might as well come with me now and save us both the trouble." He said matter-of-factly.

"Aren't you a little over confident, did you forget we are more powerful than you Eddie boy? There is no way for you to get to me. We are leaving tonight anyway, so please just give up" I sighed. I didn't want to play games; I needed to pack and everything still.

"Alright Bella we will do this the hard way, just remember this won't be the last time you see me" He whispered. I grabbed his hand and teleported us back into the living room and then stomped up the stairs to talk to Neha. Seriously what an ass, I cannot believe I dated someone so controlling. He's looking for a fight and he is bound to find one that way. He just hasn't thought about it fully, he can't win no matter how hard he tries. I was standing in Neha's room now and she and Blake were looking at me skeptically.

"Hey you alight" Blake asked sensing something was wrong.

"Stupid stubborn vampire" I mumbled. Blake immediately straightened out and stared at me waiting for an explanation. I sighed and repeated the whole conversation to him, by the time I was finished all the boys in my family were in the room raging. I could feel the anger in the room and it made me want to curl up on the bed and never open my eyes.

"That stupid, stupid little boy. Does he not know what we can do; I would love to watch him try to do anything with you!" Layton scoffed. I looked at him like he had lost it, sure Edward threatened but he hasn't acted yet.

"You won't do anything until he crosses the line with me, do you understand" I said eyeing each one of them.

"Yes mother" Cade mocked. I glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"Alright well I don't want to deal with it now; we have to leave here at three so I am going to pack." I announced and turned to my several empty suitcases. The boys retreated to their rooms and we started folding and packing at high speed.

"So Bella are you excited?" Neha asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I cannot wait to get out of this town" I answered smiling. It was true; being the angel of life makes this town even more torturous.

"I know what you mean, I really miss the sun" She sighed sympathetically. I laughed at her dramatics and finished packing my last suit case.

"I'm excited to decorate our floors" I stated. I watched as her face lit up.

"Me too, that's going to be the best part." She laughed. We zipped everything up and started taking them down to the cars.

"What are we going to do about cars" I asked her, we hadn't really discussed it.

"Well Damon rented one and it will be at the airport waiting, and then he said each couple was going to get their own." She told me smiling.

"Oh that's nice of him" I laughed. She nodded and we went to get a few more suitcases. Eventually I just teleported the bags into the car, I didn't really like using my powers for such petty reasons but I really didn't want to keep going up and down the stairs.

"So Bella, we have to leave in about an hour, why don't we get ready?" Neha asked as Kandice was walking into the room.

"That's a great idea Neha" Kandice shouted. We all sat down and started messing with our hair, I never had to do much since it curled perfectly on its own but I decided to put it into a loose pony tail. I threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pink sweater along with a pair of white heels and headed into Layton's room. He was wearing his usual baggy jeans and a white hoodie; I snuck up on him and grabbed his waist making him jump.

"Hey baby" I whispered once he realized it was me.

"Hey, are you about ready" He asked. I nodded and he took my hand in his and led me down the stairs. The rest of the family was there so we piled into the cars and took off for the airport, I was beyond excited. This was the true beginning to my life with Layton.

"Flight to California is now boarding" The flight attendant said while we were sitting around.

"Finally" Cade said exasperated. I laughed at his tone and got onto the plane, the seats were comfortable mostly because we were riding first class. I knew the ride would be over soon, I wish they would have let me teleport everyone there but Damon said we needed to true experience. The plane ride was about three hours long and it was extremely dark when we got off the plane.

"Alright we have two rental cars, so Neha is driving one and I the other" Damon announced before going over to the car he would be driving. I followed Neha over to ours and threw my bags in, as did the others. We drove as fast as we could, but got stuck in traffic more than once. Neha and Kandice were screaming at the cars in front of them while Lainey and I laughed. I knew that they weren't patient but I didn't know road rage was on the list along with it. Eventually we got there and noticed the boys were already in the house moving things in.

"How the hell did you get here so fast" Neha shouted once we set foot in the door.

"We took a short cut" Cade laughed. Neha was fuming as well as Kandice, once Cade noticed he ran up the stairs. I teleported our bags to the floors we lived on, since it was late and we didn't need to be out there. At least that was my excuse, I just didn't want to. I walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and saw Layton moving a couch. I watched as he moved it and then stepped back to look at it and then moved it again.

"You're worse than me" I said. He looked at me and his cheeks turned red.

"How long have you been standing there" He asked in a small voice.

"For about three rotations" I laughed. "I think it would look good over there" I said and pointed to an area in the living room.

"I hadn't tried it over there yet" He mumbled and moved the couch.

"Perfect, but shouldn't we paint before situating everything?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Damn it!" Layton yelled and stomped into the bedroom. I laughed but followed him in.

"We will get everything ready tomorrow stop stressing about it" I whispered while kissing his cheek.

"Your right, the beds haven't shown up yet. Did we order beds?" He asked.

"No we'll get them tomorrow. Come down stairs" I said while taking his hand. We met the rest of the family down stairs and sat on the floor with them.

"Tomorrow we are going to get paint and beds alright?" Damon said.

"Alrighty" Cade laughed. He could get so annoying. I heard my phone ringing and noticed I got a text, it was Edward. _Beautiful House. _It said. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, this couldn't be happening.


	17. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella POV

It was like the world stopped; I couldn't breathe or think Edward wasn't going to stop. I knew I shouldn't be worrying like this, I am indestructible but the Cullen's weren't and if he kept this up his whole family could be in danger. I could feel my family's stares but I couldn't say anything yet, I had no idea what to do.

"Bella, hey are you alright" Damon's voice said. I had closed my eyes; I didn't want this to be happening.

"He's here, I don't know where but he's definitely here for me" I whispered.

"Who, who is here Bella" Damon asked in a more urgent tone now.

"Edward" I shrieked.

"Why are you so freaked Bella, he can't hurt you. Nothing can hurt you anymore" Layton tried soothing me. He didn't understand why I was upset; I knew I couldn't be hurt it was them that could.

"No Layton I know I can't, but if this gets out of hand they can get hurt. I may not love Edward like that anymore but I love his family and I care about him" I said without raising my voice from its original whisper.

"So you are worried he is going to provoke us?" Blake asked.

"Yes I know he will" I answered.

"Well let's find him, Neha can you show us where he is hiding?" Damon said. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"It's harder here since the earth already has so much on it, but I think I have a pretty good idea" She announced. She gestured for us to follower her and she walked out the back doors towards a small ditch. I walked over it and sure enough Edward was lounging in the bottom.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward" I yelled. He turned his gaze up to me and stared.

"I am here to get back what is mine" He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Your borderline stalker Edward" Cade laughed. I glared at him and he shut up quick.

"Why would you follow me here you know I don't want to be with you" I argued.

"And you know I don't care, I will have you. Either you can come willingly or I can take you" He stated.

"Don't you dare touch her" Layton roared. I turned to look at him, begging him to stop with my eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it, you're just the angel of water" Edward scoffed. I couldn't believe he was taking us so lightly.

"Edward, Layton stop, I am not a possession for you to have" I said irritated.

"Are you not; were you not the girl who followed me around like a lost puppy all those months ago?" Edward laughed. I looked at him in disbelief, I don't understand.

"If that is all I was to you than why are you here now when I so clearly do not want you" I yelled.

"Isn't it obvious Bella, you were mine always. Just because I saw you that way doesn't mean I don't love you. I will always love you little Bella, and you in return will always be mine" He growled. I shook my head; this is going to end badly.

"Stop Edward, do you want to die is that why you're here? Because provoking us like this is going to end in your death" I shouted. The angrier I got the more my skin began to glow, I took my glamour off and just let it shine. He squinted for a second before regaining composer.

"You can't kill me, you are still the little human you once were under the blonde hair and glow" He hissed inching closer. I took a step back tempting him; I have had enough of this. He lunged at me and held me in his arms, silly Edward forgot that I could teleport. I got out and Layton grabbed him and through him into a rock on the beach. Edward got up and looked around trying to figure out where we went; he wasn't giving up what a stupid vampire. Blake stepped him front of him and Edward grabbed him only to realize his speed and strength were now gone.

"What did you do" He growled at Blake.

"Angel of Death remember, I was weakening you" Blake replied simply before ducking out of the way. Lainey stepped up next and Edward looked like he was holding back laughter. He stared at her and then started to run at a human pace towards her. Lainey's hands began to glow with a bright white light, she threw her arms forward towards his eyes and he whimpered before shooting backwards.

"I can't see you stupid bitch" He cried. Lainey just stepped away unaffected before Edward got his sight back and lost it. Damon was next to confront him, we really could have finished him off the first time, but he wanted a fight and we were going to give it to him.

"Are you done yet Edward, will you go home and never bother us again?" Damon asked being the peace maker he is.

"I won't leave without killing one of you, or having Bella leave with me" He roared before lunging at Damon. Damon let out a low chuckle before doing a similar thing to Lainey. He threw out a dark cloud that took over Edward and made him stop in his tracks. I walked up to him to say my final goodbye before we handed him over to Kandice.

"Edward, I always cared about you it didn't have to be this way. I want you to know that there is an afterlife for your kind and that you will see everyone you once knew when you get there. I am sorry Edward I love you" I whispered before backing up. It was hard to even think about Edward being dead but I knew there was no other way; he was a threat to our family. We all walked into the house minus Kandice, we didn't want to watch him burn. We heard a metallic screech and knew it was over; we all bowed our heads in remorse when my phone rang.

"Hello" I asked.

"Bella are you all okay, I had no idea Edward was so evil" Alice cried.

"Shh Alice everyone is fine, except for Edward I hope you all can forgive us" I said with my head down. I forgot to think about how the family would cope without him.

"We all understand why it had to be done, and we know he will be with his mom now. Thank you for telling him that before he died Bella" She whispered.

"Of course Alice it was only fair." I answered.

"We will call you some other time alright" She said.

"Alright bye Alice" I replied and then closed my phone. It was almost morning now so we all decided to get dressed so that we could get paint and beds. I took a quick shower and threw on a light yellow sun dress. I let my hair fall naturally and put on a small amount of makeup, I wasn't in the mood to go all out today. We left the house and Damon surprised us by telling us we would be looking for cars first. I was excited, and I could tell everyone else was too.

"Alright go pick a car" Damon said once we reached the dealership. I noticed Neha and Blake headed towards the Jaguars and Kandice and Cade on their way towards the Aston martins. I should have guessed they would want the same car as before.

"What kind" Layton asked me. I thought about it for a minute and then knew instantly.

"Ford Shelby Cobra" I announced. Layton grinned and led me to the car. We got a silver one and had Damon sign for it so that we could drive it to the store. We went to find a bed first and then paint; it was a sad but exciting day for sure.


	18. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Isabella POV

It's been four years since Edward died, four years since we had seen the Cullen's, and four years since we had been to Forks Washington. We had recently finished college and were planning on moving back to Forks to reunite with the people we had become so close to. We may not have seen the Cullen's but we had talked almost every day and created a strong bond. We were leaving tomorrow and I was just going to teleport everything including ourselves there.

"Bella you have to get ready, did you forget about your date with Layton" Neha asked.

"No I haven't forgotten" I answered. Layton was taking me to dinner tonight, we were unbelievably close now. I couldn't imagine life without him.

"Well come on" Neha laughed. She pulled me down the stairs to her floor and started doing my makeup while Kandice was picking out an outfit. They knew I was perfectly capable of doing this myself but they enjoyed doing it so I let them. Kandice ended up picking out a white knee length strapless dress that clung to my body along with a pair of black and white heels. I slipped the dress on and started walking down to the main level where I was positive Layton was waiting.

"You look beautiful" He whispered while hugging me.

"Thanks babe, are you ready" I asked.

"Of course" He answered and led me out to our baby. I got into the car and waited for him to drive us to the secret destination. We pulled up in front of a very high class restaurant and he got out to open my door for me. I loved how much of a gentleman he was, I had never been treated so well in my life.

"Reservation" The woman at the desk asked.

"Reeves" He said and she looked through her book. She nodded and led us to a private room; I didn't understand why he felt the need to rent out a whole room for us.

"Wow it's gorgeous in here" I said once I actually looked around. The room was painted in a cream color with flowers and other decorations around making it very elegant.

"I thought you might like it" He whispered while pulling out my chair. I sat down and looked at the menu settling on a chicken salad. We ate in a comfortable silence and once we were finished Layton just stared at me for the longest time. Before I noticed he had moved he was down on one knee in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are everything I have ever needed to complete my life. You complete me and I can't imagine life without you in it, will you marry me?" He asked. I stopped breathing and starting crying.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife" I whispered before jumping into his awaiting arms. I was engaged to the most beautiful man on this planet and I couldn't be any happier. We left the restaurant with goofy grins plastered on our faces and walked into the house in a daze. I didn't get too far before Neha, Lainey, and Kandice jumped on me.

"He proposed" Neha squealed. All I could do was nod; I didn't fully believe it myself yet.

"Awe I am so happy for you" Lainey said. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"It's about time" Kandice added. Typical for her, but it made me laugh.

"Are you all ready to leave for Forks" I asked. Everyone nodded and I concentrated on moving us back. Alice was sitting in our living room when we got there and I nearly teleported back out of shock.

"Alice, what are you doing here" I shouted.

"Let me plan it please Bella Please" She pleaded with me. I looked at Layton and he nodded.

"Of course Alice we would love for you to help plan the wedding" I answered with a grin on my face.

"Thank You Bella, you won't regret it" She assured me. We spent the next few months working on the wedding until I decided to surprise the Cullen's. We were sitting around talking and laughing and I looked at each of the females making them human again for a year. All of the guys stopped and the girls were confused, they didn't have super hearing anymore so they didn't realize.

"Rose is your heart beating" Emmett whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous Emmett you know that isn't…" She trailed off and then looked at me, I winked and teleported to my house, I was glad I could do something to help them. Everything seemed so right now that I was engaged and they were able to have children. I knew that life was going to be great from now on; nothing could be more perfect than this.

**I know you are all really mad that this is the last chapter and that it is really short. I thought it would be better for it to end this way. Most of my chapters are really long and I have always thought of the last chapter to be a goodbye. And I personally don't like long goodbye that give out too much information, and make it harder to finally walk away. So this is me saying goodbye for the Reeves, I hope you enjoyed this journey. You have all been amazing with reviews, so thank you so much!**

**Jamie Rae.**


End file.
